Internal Innocence
by dangerouslies
Summary: Once again, Kanda has to take care of the newest Exorcist - an old friend of Allen's - but he gets more than he bargained for. OCxKanda KandaxOC
1. Fujii Yuki

I don't own D-gray-man or any of its characters, though Yuki is my creation.

6969696969696969696969

Kanda stormed along the corridor of the Black Order, growling in his frustration. The Moyashi had been so excited about the arrival of the newest Exorcist – who was apparently an old friend of his – that he had knocked over Kanda's soba. He didn't even have time to get more, he had to report to that idiot Komui right away.

He stalked into the room, slamming the door behind him, startling Komui with the sudden loud noise. Kanda glared at the purple-haired Chinese man as he smiled broadly back at him.

"Kanda, glad to see you're on time," Komui greeted him cheerfully. "Come meet our newest ally, Fujii Yuki."

Kanda frowned and glared at black mass of clothes sat cross-legged on the couch, annoyed because he hadn't noticed the new Exorcist in the room. A boy of indeterminable age sat on the couch, with a pair of swords strapped to his back. His coat, which marked him as an Exorcist, was similar to Kanda's own but the hood was pulled up and hid most of his face. Only his large sapphire-blue eyes and his broad, good-natured smile could be made out through the shadows.

Yuki got up from the couch and offered his hand to Kanda, grinning like an idiot. As he approached Kanda, he noticed that Yuki was no taller than the Moyashi.

"You're from Japan as well, aren't you, Kanda-san?" Yuki asked, offering his hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet some one from my home country, I haven't been back since I was five."

Kanda raised an eyebrow when he noticed Yuki's voice had yet to break, he couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen years old. Kanda turned to Komui, refusing to acknowledge Yuki.

"This better not be the only reason you brought me here," Kanda said, glaring at the purple-haired supervisor whilst touching the hilt of Mugen lightly, hinting at the consequences if this turned out to be a waste of his time.

"No, no!" Komui replied hurriedly, waving his hands in front of his in an attempt to ward off Kanda's bad temper. "You have mission."

Kanda's hand dropped from the hilt of his sword and Komui offered both Exorcists the specs for the mission. Yuki sat back down on the couch and started to read it immediately but Kanda decided to stand.

"You'll be headed to Bordeaux, a city in the West of France," Komui informed them. "There have been an increasing number of reports of Akuma from the Finders as well as people suddenly going mute."

"And we suspect this has to do with Innocence?" Yuki asked, looking up from the specs.

"Yes, Innocence sometimes causes-"

"Strange phenomena," Yuki finished for Komui. "I know, Cross was very fond of telling me stories from before he was a General."

"Ah, so you're memories of General Cross are fonder than Allen's," Komui commented, completely ignoring the bitter tone in Yuki's voice.

"I suppose," Yuki replied. "We got very different treatments from Cross."

"Probably thought you couldn't handle it," Kanda sneered.

"Probably," Yuki agreed, then continued in a much lower tone. "He always was a chauvinistic pig."

"Anyway, as I was saying, you'll be headed for France," Komui continued. "I'm aware that you don't speak French, Kanda, but Yuki is fluent so that shouldn't be a problem."

Just barely, Kanda could hear the new Exorcist mutter something under his breath.

"I never said I was fluent," he protested quietly. "I said my French was passable."

_Brilliant,_ Kanda thought sourly. _My translator can't even speak the language properly._

Three hours later, the two Exorcists were on a trained headed for Paris. Once they reached the famed city, they would change trains and continue south until they arrived at Bordeaux. Until then, Kanda would have to refrain from killing the chatty young boy who he'd been saddled with.

"The file says that almost all of the people who have gone mute were female, though there were one or two males," Yuki rambled on. "They all live in an area of about two miles radius and the majority of the girls went mute after auditioning as singers at a nearby theatre. So the best thing to do would be to talk to the owner of the theatre and if that doesn't turn up any leads I'd like to talk to the girls that went mute but didn't audition."

"Will you **shut up**!" Kanda shouted, finally snapping. "You've done nothing but talk since we got on this train, so give it a rest, stupid gaki."

"Gaki? Brat?" Yuki asked, his usual smile replaced by a thoughtful expression. "You do realise that we're the same age, don't you?"

Kanda stopped, frozen in the action of drawing Mugen so he could slice Yuki to pieces. There was simply no way that this gaki was the same age as him… well, Lavi was the same age as him so maybe there was a chance.

"I met Lavi and he mentioned you were both 18," Yuki continued, seeing the confused look on Kanda's face. "My 18th birthday isn't until next month but that still makes you less than a year older than me."

Kanda glared at Yuki, trying to figure out whether he was lying or not. Instead of squirming under the harsh gaze like a normal person, Yuki sat there and smiled in a good-natured way.

"So," Yuki began again, trying to strike up conversation. "Have you ever been to France before?"

"No!" Kanda snapped again, sitting back down and abandoning his previous intentions of killing Yuki with Mugen. "And I though I told you to shut up."

Yuki's smile turned smug and there was a definite mischievous glint in his eyes, even as he met Kanda's seemingly permanent scowl. However, before Kanda could challenge the look, Yuki looked away. He drew up his legs so he could sit cross-legged on the seat and pulled a sketch-book and pencil out of thin air before beginning a drawing.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. _This was going to be a __long__ trip_.


	2. Noticable Oddities

"We only 'ave one room," the managed apologised in his best English for Kanda's benefit. "But it does 'ave two separate beds."

Yuki sighed. "Thank you but we'll find somewhere else," he declined politely.

With that, Yuki left the small hotel and stepped into the chilled streets of Bordeaux. Kanda however was slower and stopped in the doorway, glaring at the back of his comrade's black coat.

It was dark outside and Kanda was a little tired from the journey which only added to his natural tetchiness. Although Yuki had been sensible enough to stay silent after the second time of asking – only speaking to other people and only when it was absolutely necessary – his very presence seemed to grate on Kanda's nerves. The more experienced Exorcist couldn't even figure out what it was about Yuki that he didn't like. Sure he was chatty and naïve, but there was something else as well, something he just couldn't put his finger on.

Maybe it was to do with the fact that the little gaki had passed up three rooms in the past hour. He'd said there were perfectly good reasons for the first two but because the receptionists only spoke French, Kanda couldn't be sure what the conversations were about. At least this time he could be sure there was no decent excuse for declining that last one.

Kanda's dark thoughts were momentarily interrupted when the gaki stopped walking and turned to face him. He could tell Yuki was staring at him because even in the pitch black of night, Kanda could just pick out the deep blue of Yuki's. It was a little disturbing that they seemed to glow in the dark slightly but Kanda shook it off. There was no way he was going to be frightened of a pre-teen little boy.

"Something the matter?" Yuki asked, his body-language showing concern even though Kanda couldn't see his face.

"Why didn't you accept that room?" Kanda demanded. "You haven't even told me why we couldn't stay at the previous two hotels."

"I thought you didn't want me to speak," Yuki pointed out smugly.

Kanda glared harshly at Yuki rather than replying which only caused Yuki to laugh quietly under his breath.

"There was only one room," Yuki pointed out as though the answer should have been obvious.

"So?" Kanda retorted.

Over the course of the last couple of hours, it had become increasingly apparent that Yuki was very easy to read. Even when Kanda was only able to make out Yuki's figure in the dark, he could still feel the confusion radiating from Yuki.

"I am **not** sharing a room with you, Kanda-san," Yuki laughed nervously, clearly finding the conversation uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Kanda snapped.

"Why do you think?" Yuki replied, his voice going higher with indignation.

"I don't know," Kanda replied through gritted teeth. "That's why I'm asking."

Confusion radiated from Yuki as his shoulders slumped and his sighed in exasperation. Realising that Kanda was only going to glare at him, he turned swiftly on his heel, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

"Figure it out, baka," Yuki called back as he headed towards the nearest hotel.

For a few moments, Kanda used his somewhat limited intelligence to puzzle out the mystery that was this new Exorcist. When nothing came to him, Kanda reluctantly headed towards where he had seen the gaki disappear, admitting only to himself that he would get lost without Yuki's help.

When Kanda reached the hotel that Yuki had found, he entered to see the gaki handed over some money and receiving the keys to two rooms. Yuki turned around and caught sight of Kanda, he beamed at his fellow Exorcist before tossing him his key. Apparently, the incident that happened only a minute before was already forgotten by the cheerful newbie.

"We're both on the ground floor," Yuki informed Kanda. "But we're on opposite sides of the hotel. What time are we supposed to meet the Finder tomorrow morning?"

"Eight," Kanda replied shortly. "At the theatre."

"Right," Yuki smiled. "Then I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kanda asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Yuki replied, waving a silent good-bye.

Kanda frowned as he walked away. The journey had taken all day and they hadn't stopped for lunch, so Kanda himself was starving. He vaguely wondered what the gaki's Innocence was like. If he was skipping both lunch and dinner, it couldn't be a parasite type. It probably had something to do with the swords he carried strapped to his back, Kanda reasoned. The similarity of their Innocence was most likely why they had been partnered together.

Shaking off thoughts of his unwanted partner, Kanda ordered some food to be brought up to his room, not caring whether the manager understood English or not.

6969696969696969696969

At five to eight the next morning, the two Exorcists waited outside the theatre that seemed to be the source of the problem and – if they were lucky – the location of the Innocence. However, their Finder was apparently not one to be early because they had yet to locate him. In the mean time, Yuki had revealed that he had no intention of remaining silent like he had yesterday and, once again, was speaking rapidly.

"You'd think he'd be here by now," Yuki chattered, looking back and forth in search of their Finder. "I mean I know it's only five to eight but Allen said that the Finders are usually at the location _days_ before the Exorcists so you'd think they would actually be waiting for you when you arrived. Or did I get the wrong impression? What do you think, Kanda-san? Are the Finders you've encountered usually get here before you?"

"I think you should shut up," Kanda snapped.

"All right but you won't know what I'm planning during the whole mission," Yuki replied in a sing-song voice, obvious trying to tempt Kanda into taking back his words.

"Wouldn't matter if I did," Kanda told him icily. "Just stay out of my way. If you don't, I will cut you down like an enemy."

"Ouch, that's harsh," Yuki muttered under his breath.

Yuki folded his hands behind his head, cocking it slightly to one side. The tilting gesture appeared to be one of confusion or thought for the gaki. It wasn't that Kanda cared, it was just something he happened to notice, and he also knew that the gaki had no intention of staying quiet for much longer.

"So if I were dying, you would just let me?" he asked.

Kanda nodded without hesitation.

"Fair enough," Yuki replied, seeming to accept the situation. "But before I shut up completely, I'll say this… just because you won't save me, doesn't mean I'll be the same."

Kanda glared at the gaki, waiting for him to continue but that seemed to be all he was willing to say. Thankfully, at that point, the Finder decided to make an entrance, running towards them at high speed.

"Where have you been?" Kanda growled at the Finder. "Well?"

The Finder was an older man, probably in his early fifties and regaining his breath was no easy feat. He was bent double, leaning on his own knees for support as he panted heavily. Unfortunately, Kanda was already in a bad mood and he did not want to be kept waiting any longer than possible. So, instead of glaring at the Finder like he normally would have, he drew Mugen and pointed the katana at the Finder's neck.

"Well?" Kanda pressed.

"I-I-I," the Finder stuttered.

Kanda heard Yuki's footsteps and saw him stand nearby the sword but he didn't take much notice of the new Exorcist until he stuck out a finger and pushed Mugen gently away from the Finder. Kanda eye's flashed with indignity that the boy had actually _touched_ Mugen and within a second, the sword was held to Yuki's throat instead. The Exorcist grinned at Kanda, unconcerned that his life was now in danger.

"It's not polite to shove things in people's faces," Yuki pointed out, already breaking his resolve to be silent, pushing the blade away again. "Especially when they're sharp and pointy."

_Sharp and pointy?_ Kanda thought incredulously. _Did he seriously just describe my sword as '__**sharp and pointy**__'!?_

Before Kanda could recover from the shock, Yuki had already walked away and was conversing with the recovered and grateful Finder. With a low growl, Kanda sheathed Mugen and listened into the discussion, resolving to find some way to get back at the gaki later.

A few minutes later, the Finder introduced the two Exorcists to the owner and manager of the theatre. He was a thin man, unnaturally so, and despite being no more than about thirty, he was going prematurely bald. He spoke flawless English, which was a relief for Kanda because it meant he didn't have to rely on what little translations Yuki gave him, but his accent was nasally and it gave him a headache.

"Ze theatre is not responsible for ze loss of zese girls' voices," the manager droned on, being as unhelpful as he could be. "Ai do not see 'ow it could possibly be our fault."

"We're not saying it's your fault, monsieur," Yuki tried to tell him. "We just want to know if there was anything in common with them, that's all."

"In common?" the manager repeated. "Nothing, other zan zey 'ad no natural talent. Zey were all awful… Ai sent zem away as soon as zey opened zeir mouths."

"Our report says the girls started losing their voices at the beginning of the month, did you start auditioning before or after then?" Yuki continued to interrogate, though Kanda heard him mutter 'charming' under his breath before continuing.

"Oh, much before," the manager assured them. "Ai can't seem to find a decent singer around 'ere, things 'ave only gotten worse, since zey fixed ze theatre."

"Fixed it?" Yuki repeated. "What was wrong?"

"Nothing much," the manager replied. "It waz only zat the trap doors were not working, zere waz an extra cog in ze – 'ow you say – mechanisms. It stopped ze door from opening and 'ad to be removed. Now zat you mention it, zat waz at ze beginning of ze month."

Yuki frowned and turned to Kanda, his large blue eyes met Kanda's dark eyes. For the first time, understanding passed between them. Kanda gave a slight nod and Yuki turned back to the manager.

"Do you know what happened to that extra cog?" Yuki asked politely.

The manager blinked in surprise but pulled a small cog of his jacket pocket and handed it to Kanda. Yuki looked at him oddly – well as oddly as one can when no one can see your face because of you hood – and the manager began to explain.

"Ai never got round to throwing it away," he began hurriedly. "Ai just so of… kept it zere for ze last week or so."

"So this is the Innocence?" Kanda muttered. "But we can't be sure without getting it out somehow."

"Sure we can," Yuki interrupted happily, grinning like an idiot. "I know a sure-fire way."

Without explaining, Yuki took off one of his gloves and reached out to the cog. At first, Kanda thought he was going to take it but when the gaki's fingers got an inch from the cog, a tiny bolt of greenish lightning darted from the cog to his hand. He pulled back sharply, grimacing and shaking his hand from the pain of the shock.

"Yup, that's Innocence all right," he confirmed, sticking his fingers – which now that they could be seen properly, Kanda noticed were covered in red burns – in his mouth in an attempt to sooth them.

The incredulous look on Kanda's and the manager's face must have been quite comical because Yuki started to giggle childishly, his fingers still in his mouth.

"What, why and how?" Kanda eventually managed to snap.

"I did it because it's a quick way to tell if it was Innocence or not. As to why, I'm not sure. It just sort of happens whenever I touch unclaimed Innocence," Yuki replied around a mouth full of fingers. "Found that out the hard way… got knocked out for a week when I actually tried to pick up that damned plant… stupid Rosanne."

By this time Yuki was mumbling to himself, completely ignoring Kanda and the manager of the theatre who were both considering the state of the young Exorcist's sanity. Eventually, he seemed to snap out of his self-induced trance and grinned at Kanda.

"Anyway, let's get going. The sooner we get back to the Black Order, the sooner I can stop being paranoid!" Yuki exclaimed suddenly.

He threw his arms in the air and began to run out the door. However, not in fear, but rather like a child who was playing a game. He laughed as he ran, only stopping when the manager addressed him.

"P-paranoid?" the manager repeated hesitantly. "Why would you be paranoid?"

Yuki turned around, blinking innocently as though to fit in with his now childish character.

"Because… you must work for anything worth having and Innocence is definitely worth having," Yuki said smiling.

Suddenly, Yuki's demeanour changed completely. He frowned and stood up straighter, bringing his shoulders right back and holding his hands behind his back in a military fashion. Eerily, his eyes were no longer as larger or as childish as before but seemed to carry the wisdom of hardships instead.

"But we haven't worked for this Innocence so, more than likely, we'll meet trouble on the way back," Yuki finished explaining, his voice suddenly more sombre and a little deeper than before. "Therefore, we need to hurry back if we want to avoid any incidents. Thank you for your help, monsieur, I hope you find a good singer."

With that, Yuki walked out the doorway. Kanda watched him walk out of the theatre, trying to figure out what just happened. Either his partner had a split personality or, deep down, Yuki was a lot more mature than he pretended. To be honest, Kanda didn't know which situation made him most uneasy.

Meanwhile, Yuki skipped away into the busy streets of Bordeaux, accidentally bumping straight into a gentleman.

"Pardon, monsieur," Yuki apologised automatically. "Je n'ai pas vu que vous y."

Without another word, Yuki continued to walk away, not noticing the gentleman's lingering glance from under his black top-hat. The gentleman smiled, removing the hat briefly to smooth back his curly black hair, revealing a line of black cross-shaped marks running along his greyish forehead.

"Don't worry about it, little Exorcist," he said to himself in Japanese. "You'll see me next time, I'll make sure of it."


	3. It's Bad Luck to Steal from a Thief

**A/N; Sorry it took so long but here's part 3. Review if you can.**

They sat there, on the train, and the atmosphere was strangely tense. Until they had stepped on the train, Yuki had been his usual cheery self but as soon as they crossed the boundary from the platform to the train, the more serious side of his personality had taken hold.

Yuki had sat down, cross-legged on one of the seats so that his back was facing a corner and he could look out of the window. His weight was supported by the cross formed by the Exorcist's swords and he had watched Kanda enter the compartment with his large blue eyes as though he suspected his comrade of something. By now, the gaki had settled down and his head was bowed so that Kanda could no longer see his luminescent eyes. His breathing was deep and even, causing his figure to rise and fall gently. Only the tense way he crossed his arms in front of his chest assured Kanda that he was in fact still awake.

Kanda briefly wondered why the gaki was pretending to sleep. Especially when he had so openly declared he was going to be paranoid about the trip. It was because of that very fact – along with Yuki's total inability to touch the Innocence with his bare hands – that Kanda had taken it upon himself to guard the Innocence. After all, someone who panicked was more likely to loose something, particularly when it was so small.

Suddenly, Yuki's head jerked up, causing Kanda to look at him a raised eyebrow.

"Had a nice nap?" Kanda sneered.

"I wasn't sleeping," Yuki remarked, oblivious to the sarcasm in Kanda's voice. "I was listening. We need to leave the train."

"Why?" Kanda demanded, rising from the seat nevertheless.

"There are Akuma coming," Yuki replied. "From the North-East but…"

"But?"

Yuki turned to face Kanda for the first time since the conversation began and there was a mixture of confusion, suspicion and concern in his large blue eyes.

"But as far as I can tell," he began uncertainly. "They're mostly underground."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, this was starting to look like the mission with the moyashi all over again. There was no way an equipment-type Innocence forged into two swords could enhance the gaki's hearing, leaving only one other explanation; he was cursed. He scowled at the thought, no wonder Yuki was friends with the moyashi, they were so similar it was sickening.

Less than five minutes later, the two Exorcists had jumped off the train, brushing aside the concerned protests of the other passengers when they climbed onto the roof. The train was now turning a corner around a hill – of which there were many surrounding them – and they rushed forward to meet the oncoming Akuma as they reared up in the sky overhead.

There was a lull of a few seconds before the two parties realised the other was there, then all hell broke loose. The Akuma, all level one, turned their canons towards the two Exorcists and the black-clad warriors launched into battle. It wasn't long before Kanda lost sight of the gaki but that didn't bother him. If he couldn't handle himself, he deserved to die.

As the fight continued, Kanda started to worry. This was not a normal incident but normally the number of Akuma started to decrease after a while. He grit his teeth and continued, choosing to ignore the fact as he slashed at the bloated masses that were the Akuma.

Eventually, he began to look around, trying to find where the gaki had disappeared to. If he wasn't pulling his weight, Kanda would kill him in the most painful way he could think of. It was then, while he was distracted, that a searing pain coursed through his chest.

His free hand instinctively went to the pain as the other continued to wield Mugen and destroy the Akuma. He couldn't resist looking down when he felt the torn fabric and the stickiness of his own blood. He saw the red liquid on his fingertips before the searing pain reoccurred on his back and Kanda was roughly thrust back into the reality of the battle around him.

He deflected bullet after bullet, destroying their owners just to see them replaced by three more. He was lost in a sea of floating death and each time he became distracted, the searing pain would burn into him. He never even saw what was causing it, it certainly wasn't being caused be these level one Akuma. If it had been the bullets, they would have exploded upon impact. Even if they were caused by the ones that just barely missed him, the cuts wouldn't have been so clean and deep.

"Kanda-san!" the gaki's voice cried out from behind him, jogging him from his thoughts. "Look out!"

He turned around swiftly, destroying four Akuma as he did so, only to come face-to-face with an incoming bullet to his left. It was too close, he had no time to deflect it. He could only put up his arms in the hope that it would soften the blow. A split-second before it hit, the gaki appeared between the two forces, his hands held out to stop the poisoned-laced bullet.

The blow was struck, the bullet exploding upon impact, sending the gaki straight into Kanda and him into the ground. Kanda was about to snap at the gaki for doing something so stupid when a sickening crack cut him off. His eyes went wide as the ground below crumbled and splintered, leaving them in free-fall as they waited for an ending.

Yes, this was definitely another mission with the moyashi.

--

When Kanda came to, he had to grit his teeth against the pain that coursed through his back. He struggled to get up, pushing the gaki off of his chest where he had previously been lying. Kanda frantically looked around, picking up Mugen from nearby, trying to see where the Akuma were. The sudden movement appeared to wake the gaki because he gave a groan and struggled to his feet, clutching his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, reverting to Japanese in his poor state.

"We fell through the ground," Kanda pointed out in an irritated tone.

"So where are we now?" the gaki asked, looking around.

Kanda didn't bother to answer, he simply let the kid take in his surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of underground cave, the extent of which was unclear because the light from above only stretched so far. The ceiling was far above them, the hole they had fallen through taunting them with the unreachable possibility of escape.

Yuki walked a short distance, picking up his two swords which had somehow been knocked form his back during the fall and slung them back on.

"These catacombs must stretch for miles," Yuki guessed. "That would explain how those Akuma I sensed could be underground, not to mention the fact they seemed to be never ending. I wonder where they've gone, I don't see them anywhere. Not to mention that level two."

"Level two?" Kanda repeated.

He had been ignoring the gaki's chatter, assuming it would go on as long as it usually did. However, the emergence of such an important piece of information filtered through to Kanda's brain causing him to whip around to face the new Exorcist.

"Yeah, or at least, I think it was," Yuki replied excitedly. "Nasty little thing, fast too. I could barely see it move and I certainly couldn't stop it in the chaos of fighting the level one Akuma. I see that it got you to."

Kanda furrowed his brow in confusion before he noticed there were cuts on the gaki's body, identical to his own. So it had been a level two Akuma attacking him, Kanda realised. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that himself, before suddenly realising something else.

"How come you're still standing?" Kanda demanded. "You got hit by that bullet, you should be dead."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Yuki smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph.

"Che," was Kanda's only reply.

Before the situation could escalate, a tittering laughter echoed through the stone halls of the catacombs. The two Exorcists gripped their swords, sinking into battle stances as they tried to determine the source of the sound.

"I thought you two were dead," a voice said.

Both Yuki and Kanda turned to face the creature that spoke. It was undoubtedly a level two Akuma, even though it was no more than a foot tall.

It bore tiny wings that fluttered at incredible speed in order to keep it in the air, only a metre below the hole through which the two Exorcists had fallen. It appeared to be a ball of silver, one half of it was the mask of the Akuma, contorted in pain like all of its kind, the other sported the eyes and mouth that it used to communicate. It had no nose nor any ears but it sported a single gnarled, black claw suspended from its body instead of legs. Its arm were replaced by five inch blades, sticking out perpendicularly from its body, that were no doubt the cause of the cuts on Kanda and Yuki.

"That's why I called off the level ones," it continued in a high-pitched, childish voice. "At least this way, I get to have more fun."

Suddenly it disappeared, showing off its superior speed, only to appear at the same level as its opponents about four metres away.

"Hehe," it giggled. "So this is what Innocence looks like. Not very impressive."

Yuki could only stare as he noticed the cog clamped in the Akuma's claw. Kanda's hand flew to the pocket where he'd kept the Innocence only to find it empty. Anger clouded his judgement and he ignored the gaki as he shouted a warning, launching straight at the tiny level two. He was fully intent of making it pay for stealing something from him, especially so effortlessly.

The battle ensued, if you could really call it that. As hard as Kanda tried, he simply couldn't land a hit. As soon as he slashed at the tiny ball of silver, it disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Hehe, so slow," it taunted as the battle wore on.

Once again it vanished from view and another deep cut materialised on Kanda's arm. It was the first injury the Akuma had bothered to inflict on him since the beginning of their one-on-one fight.

_Finally_, Kanda thought. _It's done playing around._

Kanda once again launched himself at the Akuma, ready to bring down Mugen onto his enemy.

"Kaichū: Ichigen," he cried.

But before the attack could be properly executed, the back of his coat snagged and he jolted backwards just as a small object whizzed by his ear. He managed to land on his feet, just catching the moment that a tiny black ball hit the Akuma causing a small explosion before he was being tugged again. He felt Yuki grab his coat-sleeve and suddenly they were running deep into the catacombs.

When the shock of all the abrupt events wore off, Kanda attempted to stop and to yank his sleeve out of the gaki's grip. Kanda was slightly appalled to find that the gaki was actually strong enough to keep hold and that his toil failed to make _any_ impact. Although he still resisted, Kanda was forced to keep pace, sometimes stumbling in the dark as they left the area that was lit by the light from above.

Eventually however, light found its way to the two Exorcists and Kanda found that the gaki had actually led them to an exit which they could reach. A vague impression of gratitude surfaced in Kanda's mind before he stomped it back down. The gaki may have found the way out but he had also allowed the Akuma to get away with the Innocence.

Finally, after endless struggle, Kanda broke free of the gaki's hold on his coat. Yuki turned around to face him as Kanda ground to a halt, appearing a little alarmed.

"We don't have time for this, Kanda-san," the gaki panicked. "We have to get above ground quick."

"Che," Kanda dismissed him, turning back the way they came.

"Wait!" Yuki cried.

And Kanda did.

However, it had nothing to do with Yuki. In front of him, coming from the same direction that the two Exorcists had stumbled from, was second source of light. It illuminated up the halls of stone that had previously been submerged in darkness. Before either could question the light, the ground shook and they were thrown off balance.

As quickly as it began, the light disappeared and shaking stopped.

"That was lucky," Yuki commented as he pulled himself off the ground. "I thought the whole thing would have collapsed with the amount of explosives I set up. For once in my life, I am glad to be wrong."

"Explosives!" Kanda shouted at the gaki. "Baka! Don't you have any brains? We could have been killed and that level two was more than fast enough to escape. Even if it didn't, you've destroyed the Innocence as well!"

For a few moments there was deathly silence before the gaki doubled up in laughter. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes which only served to anger Kanda further.

"What's so funny?!" Kanda demanded at the top of his voice.

"I just- I just thought you would have- would have noticed," Yuki managed to splutter out between bursts of laughter. "That's all."

Eventually he calmed down and undid his Exorcists' coat, finishing in the pockets of his garments underneath. He pulled out a tiny black ball, identical to the one that had been thrown at the Akuma.

"This ball is filled with my own special adhesive," Yuki informed him. "If you get trapped by this, you'll be stuck for a week. I managed to hit the Akuma's wings so it wouldn't have been able to move, so I can guarantee that it died in the explosion."

"And **how** was I supposed to know that?" Kanda snapped.

"Oh I didn't mean that," the gaki replied, taking something else out of a pocket and holding it up to the light. "I just thought you knew; it's bad luck to steal from a thief."

There, held in Yuki's had, was the cog containing the Innocence.


	4. 3 Misconceptions Down, 1 To Go

**N/A; Here you go. Once again, sorry for not updating. Review Please.**

The gatekeeper swung open his doors to allow two Exorcists entry to the Black Order. One walked in scowling at everyone in sight; the other scanned them hopefully, looking for one of the few people he recognised. Finding no one, the junior Exorcist followed Kanda, waiting for the right time to ask his question.

"Kanda-san," Yuki asked as they continued to walk.

The swordsman remained silently, not even acknowledging that he had heard his temporary partner. Yuki waited a few seconds before trying again.

"What do we do now?" Yuki asked eventually.

"Che," Kanda grunted in disgust. "We report to Komui and then we'll take the Innocence down to Hevlaska."

At the mention of the wraith-like Exorcist, Yuki gave a small but visible shudder.

"Do we have to?" Yuki asked, suddenly very meek.

At the sudden change in attitude, Kanda spared a glance at the gaki. His entire posture declared how nervous the thought made him and it make Kanda scowl. Despite everything, the gaki was nothing but a coward. Kanda would have gone so far as to bet that Yuki hadn't even been fighting the Akuma until he deemed it necessary to save Kanda from an Akuma bullet.

"What?" Yuki exclaimed when he noticed the look. "She didn't exactly give a wonderful first impression. I mean she lifted me into the air – and I'm afraid of heights – and stuck her tentacles in my Innocence."

Kanda looked away, deeming his coward of a partner to be unworthy of a reply. This seemed to anger the gaki; he growled and placed himself in Kanda's way so that the swordsman was forced to stop.

"I realise that it doesn't seem like a big deal to you," Yuki started, his tiny hands balled into fists. "But you've got absolutely no idea how much it hurt to have my Innocence… _fiddled with_ like that. It hurt both physically and mentally, no one gave me any warning and I honestly thought she was trying to kill me."

Kanda stared impassively at the boy. Though Kanda wouldn't let it show, he was confused. Having an equipment-type Innocence examined by Hevlaska didn't hurt as far as Kanda could remember. Admittedly it had been years before, so Kanda's memory of his own examination was faded and tattered around the edges like an old photograph. However, the worst Kanda could recall the experience being was slightly unnerving, nowhere near painful.

"Oh, why am I even bothering?" the gaki muttered to himself, turning away from Kanda. "You have an equipment-type; I bet it didn't even hurt for you."

"And you don't?" Kanda asked with narrowed eyes.

Yuki turned back around, his earlier anger seemingly completely gone. His large wide eyes stared at Kanda from the shadows with childlike confusion.

"Don't what?" he asked naively.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched slightly. How could be have forgotten the subject of an argument so quickly. It was impossible!

"Have an equipment-type Innocence!" Kanda yelled at him.

"No," he replied in an almost sing-song voice. "I don't. I have a parasite-type Innocence, who told you I had an equipment-type?"

Misconception #1; the gaki's Innocence was in his swords.

Kanda didn't answer but levelled his gaze/glare to the swords that sat contently on the gaki's back. They were plain, unassuming swords with black sheaths and black grips around a silver hilt like most of their kind. Even though they themselves had done nothing to offend Kanda, he inwardly blamed the weapons for his own mistake.

"Then what _is_ you're Innocence?" Kanda asked. "In your ears? You said something about being able to hear the Akuma."

Yuki smile nervously but Kanda didn't notice. He still stared at the swords.

"No," Yuki replied. "I kind of lied about that… I didn't _hear_ the Akuma, so much as _sensed_ them. It has to do with my Innocence."

"So you're not cursed?" Kanda asked.

"Nope."

Misconception #2; the gaki was cursed.

Before Kanda had a chance to question him further, Yuki seemed to notice where Kanda had fixed his gaze. The younger Exorcist briefly glanced at his weapons before drawing one out slowly and deliberately, watching his senior's face the entire time. Yuki scrutinized Kanda as a slight flicker of surprise passed over his face, which was soon replaced by disgust.

The pair of katana were one of kind; Yuki knew for a fact that there weren't another pair of swords like it in the world. There was nothing particularly special about the hilts, the guards, the grips or the sheaths, at first glance they were just two average length katana… admittedly, they were quite old but so were many swords. The thing that made the two identical weapons stand out, were their blades. Thin grooves were scored into the metal, making an intricate pattern that had no beginning and no end, deep enough for their purpose but not deep enough to weaken the blade. At their making, the swords would have been dipped in poison and long after the deadly substance had washed off the blade, it would remain in the grooves. The poison, kept safe in the swords, would mix with whatever liquid it encountered next – most commonly, someone's blood as the blades cut them.

At the moment though, there was no poison in the katana. Instead, a dark red, almost black substance – long since dried – stained the bottom of the grooves. To Kanda, it looked like the swords were carved with a pretty pattern and filled with enamel or something similar. He scoffed, assuming the katana and its partner were nothing more than decoration that used to hang on a rich-man's wall. He sincerely doubted it had ever, or for that matter _could_ have, been used for anything more than cutting air.

"They're ornamental," he muttered, spitting out the word like an accusation. "Why carry those _toys _around?"

"Because they're family heirlooms," Yuki replied innocently, encouraging the common mistake. "And my big brother would kill me if I lost them."

"Do you even know how to _use_ a sword?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth.

The gaki rolled his large, blue eyes.

"Of course I do," he replied, talking in a tone that suggested he was talking to a much younger child. "A weapon that you do not know how to use belongs to your enemy."

During his little speech, the gaki sheathed the sword and Kanda drew Mugen. He held the tip of his own katana to the gaki's throat, glaring with a level of intensity he had not had to use against anyone other than the moyashi. The resemblance between the two Exorcists was becoming infuriating and if Kanda was ever forced to work with both of them at the same time… well, he couldn't guarantee the lives of _both_ boys.

"Don't patronise me," Kanda snapped before stalking off.

He only got a few paces before a voice rang out through the halls of the Black Order.

"Aw, Yuu-chan, you're so mean."

Kanda cringed and ground to a halt as he recognised the whining voice. He turned around to face the red-haired Exorcist, glaring all the while but was not surprised when the gaki greeted the newcomer with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Lavi-kun," Yuki said cheerfully.

"Morning, Yuki-chan!" Lavi greeted him. "Had fun on your mission?"

To Kanda's surprise, the gaki ignored the use of a feminine honorific at the end of his name. Instead, he continued to smile and even seemed relieved that Lavi was there.

"I suppose," the gaki answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I got to test out my new explosives so I can't complain… and we got the Innocence."

Lavi laughed at Yuki's apparent order of priorities, Kanda sighed before slowly going over the gaki's last sentence.

"'Test out'?" Kanda repeated. "As in, you'd never used them before?"

The gaki turned his attention to his fellow swordsman, blinking his large blue eyes once again. It occurred to Kanda – much to his annoyance – that the gaki had forgotten he was there. Again.

"Pretty much," Yuki agreed in wide-eyed innocence. "That's why I was trying to get out of the caves as quickly as possible."

In a split-second, Mugen was drawn and ready to run the gaki through, killing him if possible. Unfortunately, just as quickly, Lavi stood in front of the little pest and began to defend him. Kanda briefly thought about skewering Lavi as well, it would have saved him a lot aggravation in the future but he dismissed the thought. The gaki's dead body he could explain, anyone who'd met the kid would understand Kanda's actions but Lavi… he'd put up with Lavi for long enough that he couldn't justify killing him anymore. Therefore, Kanda put Mugen away, glaring at Lavi just because the gaki was hidden behind the significantly taller Exorcist.

"Come on, Yuu-chan, it's not as if either of you got hurt," Lavi laughed nervously, having a hard time believing his own words. "I'm sure Yuki-chan wouldn't have purposely put your life in danger."

"You know, he's right," the gaki piped up, sticking his head out from behind Lavi. "I would have put my own life in danger if I had. I'm not suicidal."

_I doubt that_, Kanda thought, remembering how the gaki had jumped off a train and been completely unafraid of having Mugen very near his throat.

"Anyway, why don't you get the Innocence to Komui, Yuu-chan," Lavi suggested, already pushing the gaki in the opposite direction. "In the mean time, Yuki-chan, we'll get some lunch; Allen mentioned that you skip meals a lot. Particularly when you're around new people."

"I do not," Yuki protested as he was lead away but ruined the effect by beginning to mutter under his breath. "That little snitch… Allen, I'll get you later."

Misconception #3; the gaki was sane…

Kanda shook his head and walked away, thankful that he wouldn't have to work with the gaki again. Exorcists almost never got partnered with people they didn't like because of the sheer impracticality of it. It sometimes happened once or twice but rarely again after that. So, for a while at least, he could avoid the strangely feminine boy.


	5. Lenalee's Birthday Party

Kanda glared at the offending piece of paper held in his hands, only a small shred of chivalry preventing him from ripping it up into tiny pieces

Kanda glared at the offending piece of paper held in his hands, only a small shred of chivalry preventing him from ripping it up into tiny pieces. It made him feel guilty to look at it and even guiltier if he put it down and tried to forget about it. It was, of course, an invitation to the birthday party Komui was holding for his beloved little sister.

Instead of a debriefing from the mission, Komui had shoved the piece of paper in Kanda's hands and ordered him to take the Innocence straight to Hevlaska. This unusually dismissive behaviour (along with the disturbing fact that Komui desk was clear for the first time in history) had made Kanda quite nervous. Seeing the reason glaring up at him on expensive paper and written in gold gilt, neatly scrawled writing only confirmed his fears; Lenalee was turning sixteen.

Kanda had known Lenalee for years; they had a… friendship, or at least as close to friendship as Kanda was capable of. She didn't bug him and in return, he was slightly less harsh to her than other people. This included showing up to her birthday party and dumping her present in a corner where no one would see it until the last second before leaving again.

Unfortunately, this year, Kanda forgot.

Kanda forgot that it was Lenalee's birthday and so, he didn't get a present. Normally he'd find something on a mission that seemed vaguely foreign or, dare he think it, _cute_. However, Kanda had been on non-stop missions for around two months and hadn't been paying attention to the date. To make matters worse, if that was possible, the party was tomorrow afternoon giving him virtually no time to go to town and find something for her.

Hours before, he'd snuck out of the Black Order, avoiding being seen by anyone who'd ask him where he was going. He had been looking around, glaring at anyone who he caught staring at his Exorcists' coat, katana or long hair. However, even after two hours of scouring different shops, Kanda had found nothing he felt he could give Lenalee. For some reason, overlooking her birthday made him want to get her something to make up for it, even if he never actually confessed to forgetting in the first place.

Kanda sat in a small café, enjoying a cup of tea as best he could; the brown version of the beverage was vile but they didn't serve green tea in the small establishment. He sighed and glanced at the invitation on last time before it disappeared from his grasp. He mentally cursed himself for letting his defences down and faced the thief in a flurry, overturning his chair and nearly the table as well.

"Lenalee-chan's party?" the thief read. "So you were invited as well, Kanda-san?"

Kanda glared the gaki who held the invitation at reading distance from his constantly obscured face. He took a brief glance at the gaki's attire and snorted from distaste, to say that Yuki looked ridiculous was an understatement. The preteen boy appeared to be without his swords and dressed in baggy black trousers that hid his shoes and a black hooded garment that was far too large, causing it to reach down to his knees. One of the sleeves of the garment was simply left to hang by his side, overly long and hiding his hand; the other had two holes bored into the fabric so that the gaki could stick his fingers through the larger hole and his thumb through the smaller without rolling it up. It was in this hand that he held the birthday invitation, the sleeve flapping by his side vaguely reminding Kanda of a kimono.

"Give that back," Kanda growled.

The gaki blinked but handed the piece of paper back without protest. Kanda snatched it from Yuki's grasp, setting the chair back in its proper upright position before sitting back down. Much to Kanda's annoyance, the gaki pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down beside him though the young Exorcist at least had the sense to sit at the opposite side of the table.

"So… are you going?" the gaki asked.

Kanda, resolving simply to ignore the gaki, merely picked up his cup of tea – which miraculously had not spilt when he'd stood up – and began to drink it.

"I just went shopping for Lenalee-chan's present," the gaki offered when Kanda remained silent. "She said I didn't have to get her anything because it was such short notice but I thought it would be nice anyway. What did you get her, Kanda-san?"

Kanda glared at the gaki momentarily before returning to his tea.

"Kanda-san…. _Have_ you gotten Lenalee-chan a present?"

Though almost horrified shock gleamed in Yuki's eyes, he wasted no time in blocking Kanda's attack. The annoyed swordsman had decided enough was enough and attempted to bring down Mugen on Yuki's head. Instead of panicking or trying to dodge, the gaki simply brought up the arm that was completely hidden by his sleeve and stopped the oncoming blade.

At the sound of metal against metal, Kanda's eyes widened and he moved back. Yuki merely grinned and pulled his sleeve up. After much effort, this exposed the gaki's hand, which held a throwing knife, commonly referred to as a kunai. Seeing Kanda expression – a mixture of confusion and surprise – Yuki giggled, a strange slightly high-pitched sound.

"I don't wear this clothing because I actually like it," the gaki announced. "I wear baggy and black clothing because it makes me harder to see, not to mention I can hide almost anything up my sleeve or in my pockets. Even though I'm not wearing my swords, I've still got enough kunai and shuriken to make a pincushion out of anyone who wants to pick a fight with me."

Kanda stared incredulously at the gaki who pulled his sleeve back down and hid his hand once more. He sighed and sheathed Mugen again, ignoring the disturbed looks directed their way by the others in the café. Kanda was quite disturbed himself, he was fairly certain by now that the gaki was insane and the fact the young boy seemed to state the pain and suffering of others with _glee_ only confirm that.

"Also," the gaki piped up once Kanda was calm(er). "I'll take that as a 'no'."

A low growl was emitted from deep in Kanda's throat but the gaki didn't seem to mind, or even hear. Instead, he bent down and started searching through a bag. Kanda noticed the three bags with confusion… he could have sworn those weren't there before. Before Kanda could question this supposedly magical feat any further, the gaki gave a small exclamation and pulled a box out of the bag he was searching through.

"Here," the gaki said proudly, placing the box on the table and gently pushing it towards Kanda.

Kanda raised an eyebrow and stared at the gaki. "What is it?"

It was actually quite obvious what it was, even to Kanda. The box was made of a dark polished wood; an intricate pattern – not unlike the one that adorned Yuki's swords – was carved delicately and carefully into box's surface. It was no doubt meant to be used as a jewellery box by some wealthy Lady and it only vaguely occurred to Kanda how the gaki could afford it. Instead, he focused on much more important thought: why on earth this childish, brainless little boy was – or at least appeared to be – _offering_ the box to him. Knowing the child's affinity for bombs and weaponry, Kanda also wondered if it was going to blow up or something similar.

"It's a box," the gaki replied obviously. "I was planning on giving it to Lenalee-chan myself but if you want, you can."

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"Because it doesn't really matter if I don't get Lenalee-chan a present, she's not expecting one from me," the gaki replied. "Besides, I had something else in reserve just in case I couldn't buy something."

Kanda gave a long and reluctant sigh. It wasn't as if he was going to find anything better, though it pained him to admit that he needed help with anything. Slowly, he dug his hand into his coat and pulled out his wallet, opening it preparation to pay the gaki.

"How much do I owe you?" Kanda grumbled under his breath.

The gaki laughed quietly. "Nothing."

"You're just _giving_ this to me?" Kanda clarified, clearly not believing his young partner.

"Yup, I didn't pay for it, so why should you?" Yuki reasoned cheerfully.

"I thought you said you just went _shopping_ for Lenalee's present?" Kanda asked, then pausing for a second. "Did you steal this?"

"No!" the gaki protested. "Just because I used to steal to help Allen pay off the debts, doesn't make me kleptomaniac."

"…. The moyashi was in debt….?"

"Actually, Cross was in debt and made Allen pay it off," Yuki corrected him, talking at a pace relative to the speed of light. "Allen learnt how to play poker really well and when Cross found out, he started running up even more debts. He said it wasn't 'proper' for me to work off the debts so I started stealing without telling Cross so we could pay off the debts and Allen didn't have to work so hard."

"… So how did you get the box?"

"When I was making my way to the Black Order, I bumped into this man… he was probably only about a year or two older than me but that's beside the point… anyway, after chatting, we realised he was heading to this town so we decided to get here together," the gaki explained, continuing at the same rapid speed. "Turns out, he works in that little carpentry shop down the road and I bumped into him about an hour ago. He gave me the box, so I'm giving it to you."

Kanda merely stared at the gaki.

"What?" he whined. "It's not as if I don't appreciate th- actually, no, that's a lie; I **don't**__appreciate the gift. The guy gave me the creeps, I think he liked me."

Kanda's eye twitched as he stared down at the box.

_Mental note,_ Kanda thought. _Stay __**far**__ away from that carpentry shop in future._

6969696969696969696969

Yuki placed her present down by the pile that had accumulated in one corner of the cafeteria. She sighed and tugged at the skirt of her dress, wishing now that she had worn something full length rather than the pale blue dress she had bought only hours before in town.

"You look fine," a voice sounded by her side, a reassuring hand landing on her shoulder. "Stop fussing."

"Thanks Allen," Yuki replied, turning around to face the white-haired Exorcist. "I just feel a little out of place."

Allen smiled at her, making her feel better before leaving but nothing could erase the fact that she stuck out, making her extremely nervous.

Though Yuki was not self-conscious and had never been considered shy in her life, she had become used to hiding and did not enjoy the fact that several people were staring at her. Her dress came down to just above her knees, flaring out from a boned corset to make her seem almost fairy-like in appearance. The pale colour of the dress complimented her porcelain white skin that had been deprived of sunlight ever since Yuki had taken up wearing concealing clothes in aid of stealing. Her jet-black hair fell in natural curls to the base of her spine, pulled back by a single ribbon of the same pale blue as her dress. Her dark blue eyes stared out from a finely angled face, her light pink lips pulled into a delicate frown from anxiousness. She shuffled on the spot, looking around the room, wearing down her blue pumps which were quite similar in appearance to Lenalee's Dark Boots.

Lenalee herself looked gorgeous, Yuki noted. Her cream dress, falling elegantly to the ground, gave emphasis to her dark green hair and beautiful, deep purple eyes. Yuki sighed in mild envy as she saw just how beautiful Lenalee looked, how happy as she glided around the room talking to her friends. Yuki herself had very few people to talk to, she knew none of the finders gathered, she had only briefly been introduced to most of the other Exorcists gathered and those she did know – namely Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda – were either stuffing their face with food, chatting to other people of mysteriously absent. Yuki truly hoped that Kanda would show up… perhaps he'd stay long enough for Yuki to ask him to dance; she wasn't very good and he'd probably say no, but it was still worth a try.

Yuki sighed and gathered up the courage to go and speak to Lenalee. To be honest, being around Allen's crush made her nervous. Lenalee was flawlessly nice and good-natured, making Yuki very aware of the faults in her personality. The younger Exorcist was also fractionally taller than Yuki, she was also slimmer and with a bigger bust than Yuki, making her feel slightly inferior. Even so, Yuki took a deep breath and ignored the feeling, it would have been unfair to avoid the birthday because of such trivial things. Walking forward, she called out to Lenalee with a cheerful smile.

"Sorry I'm late," Yuki apologised. "Getting your present downstairs was awkward."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the halls of the Black Order…

"Let go of me!" shouted Kanda, struggling with all of his might.

"Now, now," Lavi said, ducking to avoid a punch to the face. "Come on Yuu-chan, you have to go to Lenalee's party."

"Not dressed like this I don't!" Kanda protested.

As Kanda continued to thrash in the grip of Lavi and several members of the science division, he silently cursed Komui. He was certain that it had been his idea – and not Lenalee's – to have the party in the style of a traditional English ball. He was also fairly sure that Komui had something to do with the Black Order's sudden belief in 'strength in numbers'.

For one reason or another, Lavi and the majority of the science division had made it their personal mission to get Kanda to the party, get him to _stay_ at the party… and to be properly dressed. Which meant stuffing him in an overly tight and constricting Western-style suit. Normally, they wouldn't have been able to get Kanda to do anything but they'd ganged up on him and Komui had confiscated Mugen so that he could give it a 'check-up'. Therefore, with one final push, Kanda found himself in the cafeteria, surrounded by other people in suits.

He gave a low growl as he scanned the area. He could see the moyashi and the vampire scoffing down food in a corner like their lives depended on it. Lavi by now was laughing at some joke with a few of the Finders who had been invited. Komui was sitting on the floor, weeping and tied up – courtesy of the science division – in an attempt to make Lenalee's birthday more enjoyable. That German Exorcist, a pathetic woman who was always apologising, was talking animatedly with Lenalee and another girl Kanda didn't recognise.

There was nothing particularly special about her, the only reason Kanda notice her was because she was female. There was nothing romantic or perverted about that observation, it was simply that the Black Order was not a generally female-friendly environment. The majority of Exorcists were male, Kanda had never seen a female Finder in all his years as a member of the Black Order although he had seen one or two women lurking in corners of the science division.

Perhaps that was where this girl had sprung from, Kanda decided. It would be very like Lenalee to seek out the only females in the science division as friends. They certainly seemed to know each other, judging from the way they were chatting to each other.

After a while, the two girls ended their conversation and the unknown member of the science division started to look around the room. She was a delicate little thing, very petite Kanda noted. Suddenly, her gaze met Kanda's and he realised to his surprise and mild embarrassment that he'd been caught staring. He'd never been in this situation before so instead of looking away, he glared at the girl who – much to his surprise – smiled brightly and waved at him. Instead of turning away again, the girl practically skipped over to him, declining invitations to dance as she went.

"Good evening, Kanda-san," the girl addressed him when she was close enough. "Lenalee-chan and I were beginning to think that you wouldn't turn up."

The amount of ease she talked to Kanda surprised him, most people were either nervous around him or hostile. He tried to think back, unsuccessfully trying to recall when he had spoken to her before. He couldn't image her in the science division's traditional white coat but her voice did seem rather familiar. Perhaps it had been a while ago…

Absentmindedly, Kanda tugged at the collar of his suit, suddenly aware of how tight it was around his throat.

"Ne, Kanda-san?" the girl asked, sensing his irritation. "Are you all right? You don't look comfortable."

"I hate suits," Kanda replied immediately, his mouth moving without his brain's consent.

"Oh," the girl said before looking Kanda up and down. "If it makes you feel better, I think you look really good in a suit."

Though the girl's intentions were good, for some reason, the comment only made Kanda more uncomfortable. He had the irrational urge to get away from the girl, contradicted by an equally powerful urge to say 'thank you' for the compliment and stay. The conflicting feelings caused him to shuffle his feet for a few seconds before he realised what he was doing and stopped.

Before the girl could strike up another conversation, Lavi strode up towards them and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" Lavi asked the girl.

The girl blinked in surprise before blushing. The dash of colour on the girl's face made the plain girl look vaguely… pretty, Kanda realised but for some reason a scowl tugged at his lips anyway. Did he really dislike the girl that much?

"I would, but I can't dance," she answered.

"Don't worry," Lavi assured her, attempting to take her hand. "I'll teach you as we go."

"Alright," the girl conceded eventually. "But the last time I danced with Allen, I broke his toe."

Lavi laughed. "Aw, come on, Yuki-chan. I'm sure you're not that bad."

Yuki sighed and walked off with Lavi to the dance floor, praying it wouldn't be repeat of the last time she danced. She wasn't really _that_ bad but she'd been working up the courage to ask Kanda.

Meanwhile, said Exorcist stood in the corner of the hall wide-eyed with shock. She couldn't be… Yuki wasn't an unusual name… but it would make so much sense. Refusing to share a room, different treatment from Cross, getting the attention from a guy, the endless chatting… the gaki was a girl.

_Kuso…_

**A/N; Kanda's a bit ooc but then again, if we want romance with someone like him, then he has to be. Hope you like it.**


	6. Minor Confusions

**A/N; Sorry it took so long, I've had very little inspiration for this story until now. I also had like three different ideas of how to carry on from the last chapter and it took two rewrites of the other two ideas for me to realise they were pathetic and move onto this. So here you go.**

**Also, be warned, most of this was written late at night and I can't be bother to proof-read.**

Yuki knocked on the wooden door and waited a few seconds before hearing a muffled 'come in'. She twisted the doorknob and peered curiously into the room beyond. It was a bedroom, almost identical to her own, apart from a few minor details. Well, perhaps not so minor. For a start, there was no Lenalee standing on Yuki's bed, trying to hang up a painting.

"Good morning, Lenalee-chan," Yuki greeted her cheerfully. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please," Lenalee puffed. "I have no idea how you managed to carry this down to the cafeteria."

"Oh that's simple, Lenalee-chan," Yuki giggled, climbing onto the bed to join her new friend. "It's all downhill from my room to the cafeteria."

Yuki reached up, supporting the canvas that Lenalee was struggling with. Between the two girls, the oil painting was lifted up onto the hook that had been fixed to the wall sometime after the party and before the following morning. They hopped off the bed and both girls admired their handiwork.

"It's a beautiful painting," Lenalee repeated.

"Not really," Yuki said, shuffling in embarrassment. "But thank you for the compliment, Lenalee-chan."

The painting was of a single white rose, seemingly plain but very detailed. It was not what Yuki would have considered her best work, it had been rather rushed and barely dry when she'd wrapped it last night… oil paintings took so long to dry. Not to mention Yuki prided herself on her portraiture rather than her still-life pieces. However, it had turned out all right and – though slightly ashamed – Yuki had felt brave enough to offer it up as a present to Lenalee. Who, to Yuki's surprise, had exclaimed it was 'beautiful', over and over again.

"Oh, was there something you wanted, Yuki-chan?" Lenalee asked, suddenly growing curious.

"Not really," Yuki admitted with a smile. "I just wanted to see how Lenalee-chan was after the party. Also, what was that book Miranda-san gave you?"

"It's a book on astrology, would you like to read it?" Lenalee offered. "Or would you like me to find out what it says about you?"

"No thanks, I already know," Yuki said, unusually morose. "It'll say something about being dependable, organised, serious, rational or aloof. I'm fairly sure it fits Kanda-san more than me."

Lenalee laughed. "I'd have to agree, I wonder what it says about Kanda."

"When's Kanda-san's birthday?" Yuki asked. "I know the brief outline of the different descriptions."

"I think he's a Gemini," Lenalee muttered. "His birthday's 6th June."

Yuki burst out laughing. "I think me and Kanda-san should swap birthdays. Gemini are supposed to be upbeat, playful, fickle and friendly. Kanda's got my star sign and I've got his."

Lenalee shuffled about and found the book that Miranda had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She stared at it whilst biting her lip, debating whether to ask Yuki her question. After a few moment of more laughing, Yuki calmed down and peered at Lenalee, waiting for the inevitable.

"There's a section on compatibility," Lenalee mumbled with uncharacteristic shyness. "I'd like to know when Allen's birthday is but I don't want to ask him… directly."

"Christmas," Yuki supplied happily. "We don't know when his actual birthday is but he was adopted by Mana on Christmas so we always celebrated it then. Is this co-worker compatibility… or romantic?"

Lenalee went bright crimson and Yuki laughed. The younger Exorcist tried to splutter out an excuse but her stuttering was the only confirmation that Yuki needed. She took the book out of Lenalee's hands, flipping to the back of the book.

"I wouldn't really listen to this stuff, it tends to be inaccurate… oh, wait, no there's some good stuff," Yuki scan read. "As co-workers you two make an effective team, as lovers… very good match apparently."

"Really?" Lenalee chirped.

Yuki smiled happily as the Chinese girl scanned the book avidly to confirm what had been said. She watched as happiness crossed Lenalee's face and mentally noted to give Allen some gentle nudges in the right direction. It was bound to happen eventually but a little encouragement couldn't hurt, Yuki assured herself.

"Now let's look at you and Kanda," Lenalee announced.

"K-kanda-san?!" Yuki stuttered, surprised by the sudden change in subject. "But we're both total opposites of our signs, it won't work."

"Don't be silly," Lenalee said, trying to be soothing. "You said yourself that the two of you should swap signs, it'll work just fine."

Yuki reluctantly fell silent. She waited for the book's verdict with a mixture of distain and anxious interest. She'd never believed in horoscopes or prophecies. Yuki believed in science and maths, particularly the type that helped make her bombs. Every part of Yuki's rational yet unsound mind rebelled against the book being right. However, there was still a tiny part of Yuki that wanted to know the answer to Lenalee's questions. Yuki did, after all, have a crush on the samurai.

She hadn't confessed her growing affections for Kanda to anyone. She had barely admitted it to herself. Not even Allen had noticed but then again that wasn't exactly unusual. Yuki didn't have the most _likely_ of pursuit strategies and none of Yuki's previous crushes had known what hit them until it far too late. By the end of it, they either loved of loathed her. It was a high-risk strategy but Yuki didn't know any other way, so she stuck with it.

"Here we go, Capricorn and Gemini," Lenalee exclaimed. "'As complete opposites, Gemini and Capricorn will have a hard time getting along at first. To ensure a good working environment, the two need well-defined roles to makes they don't step on each other's toes. However, once the two learn how to cope with each other's styles, they will find themselves able to do things they found impossible on their own. Once this happens, the two will make a formidable team.'"

"Awesome," Yuki said, slightly disappointed that Lenalee was only going to read out the co-worker section.

"There's the romance bit too, if you want."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen," Yuki replied, a little too quickly.

"Well, it's interesting to know anyway," Lenalee said with a smug smile. "'These two makes better work partners than lovers.' Oh, never mind."

"That's all right," Yuki said with a 'relieved' smile. "What else does it say?"

"Um… 'These two are complete opposites and may at times wonder why they're in the relationship at all. Whether they agree or disagree will change from minute to minute and if they want the relationship to succeed they will need to work hard.'" Lenalee read out, sounding disappointed before brightening considerably. "Though it does say that you can learn from each other."

Yuki laughed, sounding forced and mirthless. She knew she shouldn't listen to the stupid little book but a little part of her heart became heavy. Lenalee gave her a sympathetic smile and Yuki knew that she had been discovered.

"How did you know, Lenalee-chan?" Yuki asked, surprisingly quiet.

Lenalee laughed, matching the Japanese Exorcist with her lack of volume. "You're the only one who has ever tried to talk to Kanda after they've been on a mission with him."

Yuki nodded silently. "I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll see you later."

Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, anything to reverse the damage she had done. Before she could find the words, Yuki had drifted out of the room, quiet as a ghost. Lenalee sighed and resolved to talk to her later.

* * *

Kanda stood outside the gaki's door, hovering with indecision. The last thing he wanted was to interact with that talkative nuisance, particularly after discovering her true gender. Being tricked like that infuriated Kanda and he couldn't seem to get the injustice out of his mind. His mind kept on replaying his first sighting of the gaki in that dress and how she waved at him.

It made his blood boil but he couldn't bring himself to attack her. Instead, all he wanted to do was keep as far away from her as possible. These feelings had only developed while Lavi had been dancing clumsily with Yuki. She found the task difficult and spent the entire time flushed with embarrassment, her eyes flickering from Lavi's face to her feet so that she didn't make a mistake. Anger had begun to surface then and it seemed to extend to anyone who went near Yuki as well. Everyone pretended that this – this hiding of her gender and its discovery – was completely normal. They chatted away, happy to accept her as the always bright and cheerful Yuki-chan.

Still, Kanda stood outside the door of her room, the only place left for him to search for the gaki. He hadn't wanted to search for her, Komui had a mission waiting and he'd happened to pass by at the wrong moment. He had no choice, was the mantra going through Kanda's head. The fact that the gaki would not leave his mind disturbed and troubled the usually stoic Exorcist. Normally what was out of sight was out of mind and Kanda had been hoping that if the first proved true for long enough, the second would follow eventually.

Instead, he'd been forced to search the whole Black Order for the girl. Lavi had whined at him not to call her 'gaki' when Kanda had asked him for her whereabouts, Allen had shouted at him and Yuki was nowhere to be found. None of the people Kanda asked had actually known where the gaki was, she wasn't in the cafeteria or around the research labs so that left him with her room.

He took a deep breath to steel himself and bang on the door roughly. There was no response and Kanda couldn't hear any response from within. He banged again, even louder than before and the door swung open. Kanda gave a frustrated sigh when he saw that the gaki wasn't in the room.

He took a brief look, hoping it would tell him where she was, before noticing something. The room was odd. Most people personalised their rooms, in Kanda's limited experience. Lenalee had various items from her journeys on shelves, which had no doubt been joined by yesterday's set of presents. Lavi's room was an explosion of books and posters of women. Even the moyashi had one or two things set on the top of his cabinet and some photos. However, the gaki's room was bare and immaculately clean. Just to assure himself that this was the gaki's room, he ventured in and tentatively opened the wardrobe.

An array of weird and wonderful… well, certainly weird… clothing greeted Kanda. It was all Kanda need to confirm that this was in fact the gaki's room. He closed the doors and proceeded to storm out of the gaki's room right into someone.

"Ita," the figure mumbled. "Oh, good morning Kanda-san."

Kanda growled to himself as he recognised the owner of the voice. Opening his previously closed eyes, Kanda saw the uniform-clad figure of the gaki rubbing her head through her hood. She was, once more, completely covered in black clothing and it was – in Kanda's defence – almost impossible to tell whether Yuki was female or male. Kanda breathed out a sigh of relief (tinged with a confusing shot of disappointment). He apparently felt normal when he couldn't see her face properly. There was no sudden urge to apologise for bumping into her, nor did he suddenly want to run away.

"Komui's looking for you," Kanda barked out, pushing the gaki aside.

"Really?" the gaki replied. "But I just saw Komui-san."

Kanda turned around to glare at the gaki, confused by her answer.

"He told me that he wanted to speak with _you_, Kanda-san," she continued. "Perhaps he wants to speak with both of us."

Silently accepting the gaki's version of events, Kanda turned away and started his quest to find out what was going on. He got a couple of feet before the gaki's voice called out.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she said, waving a book at him. "I just have to put this back."

Kanda only caught sight of the book out of the corner of his eye but he remembered it clearly. Perhaps it might have been because it was familiar to him. The book was the same shape size and colour to sketchbook that she'd pulled out of nowhere on the train journey in France. Or perhaps it was because of the difference between those two white, hardback books. The one Kanda had seen on the train had sported two masks, one smiling and one frowning. This one was splattered with – what he assumed was – red paint.

**A/N; Shout out to all those who've reviewed;**

**TakeYuri – sorry for the wait, here you go**

**Kettobase – thanks for reading, lol I'll join you in drooling if you don't mind -.**

**Itachisneko-nya – it's not really a cross-dressing fanfic -- Kanda's just stupid**

**Greenteamoose – I'm especially sorry about keeping you waiting, I hope you haven't given up on me, I have valued your input ever since chapter 2 (coz that's when you started-)**

**Yatsuki – bakanda lol, I like that one.**

**Tainted Light –- what can I say except thanks**

**Ryle Culler – will do**

**Mephis98 – hehe**

**Gaara's Cherry – um not really, this is the guy who couldn't get a door open because it opened sideways… and he's from Japan for goodness sake!**

**Sandcat – Tyki will arrive as soon as I can figure out how to slide him -- thank for reminding me, I'd kinda forgotten.**

**Jeanne124ave – thanks for your input, its really appreciated… especially for the Jasdebi story, I think you might be the only one reading that T-T**


	7. Time for Your Shots

"A blood sample?"

Komui stood in his office, knee deep in paperwork as he explained the reason for summoning two of the Exorcists. He smiled benignly at the them but, somewhat unusually, both were frowning at him.

"Yes, a blood sample," Komui confirmed.

"But Komui-san already _has_ a sample of my blood," Yuki protested calmly.

The young girl was obviously not happy and Kanda could only roll his eyes. He put the unusual reaction down to a fear of needles. She had reverted to the more serious side of her personality; the one with a harder expression and much better posture. She was practically glaring at the Chinese supervisor, her arms crossed over her almost non-existent chest and lips set into a firm line. It had been downright disturbing for Kanda when he'd thought the gaki was a boy. Now that he knew the truth, he could put it down to her being a female and the fact he wasn't _meant_ to anticipate or understand the sudden change.

"I'm afraid the abnormality in your blood has disappeared, as you predicted it would," Komui informed her. "So we need a fresh sample so we can continue testing."

Yuki raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. Komui turned to Kanda, trying to ignore the wariness smouldering in Yuki's large blue eyes.

"Also, Kanda," Komui began a little nervously. "During your check-up after your last mission, it was revealed you're lacking in a few essential vitamins. We don't intend to change your diet or give you tablets, it should be easy enough to sort out with a shot. If you wouldn't mind going to the infirmary as well, they'll be happy to do it as soon as you're ready."

Kanda frowned. As far as he was aware, his diet was quite healthy. It needed to be, otherwise he would start to fall behind in missions and Kanda would rather have died than fail a mission. He opened his mouth to say that his diet was fine when the gaki interrupted him.

"Which vitamins?"

"Pardon?" Komui asked, beginning to sweat.

"Which vitamins is Kanda-san lacking?" Yuki repeated calmly.

"Er… um…" Komui fumbled. "I… don't know?"

Komui started to sweat heavily under the scrutiny of both of the Exorcists. Kanda had no idea why the gaki was suspicious in this situation but he certainly wanted to know what he was being injected with.

"Check," Yuki insisted.

Suddenly springing from his place, Komui dived into his paperwork and dug out what appeared to be the relevant information. He flicked through it hastily, seemingly desperate to be free of suspicion.

"Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed with relief. "Vitamins C and D. There, there's your answer."

This seemed to pacify the female Exorcist. Her frown faded away and was replaced by her normal good-natured smile. Komui too seemed to relax, apparently relieved to see Yuki back to normal. Kanda simply went 'che' under his breath, trying not to draw attention to the fact he had no idea whether the answer was feasible or not.

"Gomen nasai," Yuki apologised. "I shouldn't have doubted you, Komui-san. However…"

At the last word, her voice had suddenly taken on a sickly sweet quality and Kanda turned to look at the gaki through the corner of his eye. She had closed her luminescent eyes so that only one detail of her face could be seen through the shadows; her smile. At that point in time, the gaki grinned widely, similar to that of the Cheshire cat as it disappeared into the darkness. The overall effect was incredibly unnerving.

"… If you _were_ to do what I thought you might," the gaki continued, her voice still sweet as the berries of a belladonna plant. "– And I am sure Komui-san does know what I suspected him of – then I shall be very, _very_ upset."

Komui's sweating increased tenfold and his left eyebrow twitched violently. However, the gaki continued to grin before suddenly turning about-face and walking towards the door. She paused as her fingertips grazed the handle of the doorway and quickly turned to face the two males.

"Ne, Kanda-san," she said, back to her normal manner. "Could you show me to the infirmary? I don't know where it is yet."

"Che," Kanda grunted.

He pushed past the younger Exorcist, roughly connecting with her shoulder. An odd smell wafted up to Kanda's nose but he ignored it as he stalked off to the infirmary. He noticed the gaki following him out of the corner of his eye but his mind was on the odd smell that seemed to pursue him. It was vaguely like a flower, though he couldn't place it because it also held a metallic tang. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite but it annoyed Kanda because he had no idea where it was coming from.

Kanda started visibly smelling the air for a few seconds before noticing that Yuki was staring at him. His cheeks turned an unnoticeable shade of pink before he recovered his senses and glared at the young woman. She merely smiled, though it looked slightly strained.

"Is something wrong, Kanda-san?" she asked, her large eyes scanning his face.

"There's a weird smell," he grumbled.

Suddenly, the gaki's face went bright red and averted her eyes. Even through the gloom of her hood, Kanda could still see her blush. She shuffled about nervously and mumbled.

"Sorry, it's the perfume Lenalee-chan gave me," she apologised. "You don't mind it, do you?"

Kanda vaguely considered answering the question but decided it wasn't worth it. He wandered away and Yuki concluded that it couldn't be that bad if he hadn't insulted it/her. She shrugged and followed the senior Exorcist dutifully.

* * *

Yuki sat on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. Now that she was away from prying eyes, she didn't have to smile or act bubbly like she always did. She could be silent and _think_. Yuki was more than aware her attitude annoyed people but she preferred her life the way it was now than how it had been before she'd started wearing the mask. And now… she'd been wearing the mask for so long that it had become a physical part of her. Yuki would just as puzzled as the person who asked if anyone wonder; which side was the real her?

A twinge in her arm reminded her of her present troubles. Though her Innocence could deal with flesh wounds and bruises almost instantly, like it had during her first mission, muscle pain seemed out of its reach. So, although Yuki could suffer being stabbed through the stomach with only half an hour or so of pain (provided she didn't bleed too much and die before her Innocence could heal her), a measly injection left her in pain for hours. But it wasn't really the blood sample that worried her. It was the _need_ for it. As far as Yuki knew, the properties of her blood that the Science division wanted to test shouldn't have 'degraded' this fast. The sample had been given less than a week ago and it took almost a month for it to 'degrade' in most circumstances.

The fact that Kanda had been given an injection of 'vitamins' on the same day as the Science division took an unnecessary blood sample made her imagination burn. Although it was entirely possible that Kanda was deficient in vitamin C and D (a diet of soba didn't contain many fruits and Kanda didn't seem to spend much time outside) it still sounded untrue to Yuki.

Because of the nature of Yuki's Innocence, it could be transferred to some extent with her blood. Although on Yuki's previous three experiences had yielded nothing but benefits for the secondary hosts of her Innocence, none of them had been Exorcists. The possibilities of an Exorcist being injected with her blood worried Yuki.

Though often seeming airheaded, she was actually quite intelligent and it allowed her to see many outcomes to such a situation. The optimistic view was that an Exorcist would react no differently to any other human. The pessimistic and – in Yuki's mind – much more realistic view was that her Innocence would be rejected by the original Innocence and the Exorcist would suffer the consequences. There were very few examples of an Exorcist with more than one Innocence, Yuki could only really confirm one case but there was a possibility there were more.

The worst part was, in previous experiences, it had taken around three weeks for her Innocence to make its presence known in a secondary host. Only then would Yuki be able to confirm her fears and confront Komui.

There was also the problem of what to do if someone really was injected with her blood. It still wasn't actually _certain_ that Komui had actually gone against her wishes by doing so, even though it was a strong possibility. However, if they had, it would be an irreversible change. Diffusion would make it impossible to gather Yuki's Innocence once it had made it into someone's blood and, in such circumstances, her blood had retained its healing properties until the secondary host died.

Yuki shuddered at the thought. Her own parents had been two of the three people who had been subjected to Yuki's blood. Her mother had, of course, swapped blood with Yuki while she was still in her womb and her father had accidently put an open wound to Yuki's grazed knee. Though the death of a loved one – particularly one's parents – was never a pleasant experience, the fact that her Innocence had been in their systems had made it all the worse.

She grit her teeth, tearing her eyes from the blank ceiling as the images flashed through her mind. She wrapped herself into a ball, closing her eyes tightly and covering her ears: anything to block out the memories. Eventually, the images and the haunting memories faded away though they still left Yuki with a heavy feeling in her chest.

She uncurled herself and reached under her bed, fumbling for one of the few personal items she carried. Finding something, Yuki pulled it out, only to be confronted by the wrong item. A white, hardback book with two masks painted on the front; one laughing and one crying. She sighed and put it beside her, reaching once again under her bed. She pulled out an almost identical book, this time with a lotus flower in full bloom emblazoned on the front. _Third time lucky,_ Yuki thought to herself but some how managing to pull out the wrong book yet again, this one with a small, vague lake-scene.

Finally, on the _fourth_ try, she pulled out the item she had been looking for. Once again, it was practically identical to its three predecessors but the design on the front cover was different. Red paint had been dripped across the front, bearing an odd and disturbing likeness to freshly spilt blood. Yuki flicked past pictures of morbid and disturbing things, until reaching the half-finished one at the back. Two hours she toiled away until the picture was done and the heavy feeling was gone from her chest.

She left the room to get lunch, leaving the book open at the newly drawn picture. A girl lay dying in a pool of shining blood while a figure looked over it, making no move to help. The girl had long curly hair, sprawled out underneath her and the figure – male though it was – also had long straight hair and a sheathed katana by his side.

**A/N: here we go. By the way, if anyone wants to see a picture of Yuki, I drew a picture of her on Photoshop (it's my first attempt) and here's the address; http : / /hopefulcreations./art/Yuki-chan-98934217 ( you need to take the spaces out first though). This is her face without her hood (obviously), the hair went a bit wrong on the shading so sorry about that. If anyone would care to comment, I'd be grateful though please be nice. If anyone wants to see her in her in Exorcists' uniforms or in the dress then tell me and I'll get round to it eventually.**

**Tainted Light; lol, I know, this is fun to write as well as read.**

**Greenteamoose; thanks for your support and I'll change the typo right away! And the sketchbook things was meant to be a prod in its own right… but I suppose I did that kinda wrong. Oh well, room for improvement.**

**LunasDarkSpirit; sorry about that, I had masses of stuff to do but I'm back. Also thank you for spreading the word about my story, soon the cult of YukiXKanda shall spread across the world mwahahaha (dissolves into fit of coughing).**

**Yatsuki; yup, I'm back. You can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Lala-tan; this soon enough?**

**Sandcat; normally astrology is so vague its accurate but Kanda's is so out of it I just **had** to put in there somewhere.**

**Jeanne124ave; I haven't forgotten, don't worry and STAY AWAY from the chocolate… it's really bad for you (I should know). Hm… Tyki and Yuki… that's an idea but I'm not promising anything.**

**Itachisneko-nya; thanks for your patience, here's the next one.**

**Lovely Ai; your wish is my command, here's the next one.**


	8. The Mysterious Sketchbooks

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating, I've had major writers block but its sort of subsiding now. This is the best I could do for now but I should be getting better and I'll try to update much faster. I promise it won't take two months this time, lol! Enjoy and please review, even if its just to shout at me for not updating.**

Boredom. A state of having nothing do and being stupefied to the point where you can't even be bothered to get up and find a way to relieve yourself of such a state. Boredom was Yuki's worst enemy and like any good worst enemy, it had a habit of happening rather frequently.

Over the years, Yuki had learnt to deal with her worst enemy, though merely thinking was a pleasant past-time, the most effective way of doing so was to draw or paint. Whenever Yuki had a spare moment, she would draw whatever came to mind and so her talent had improved throughout her childhood. As she grew older, she found the she had a very rare case of something called 'sporadic eidetic memory' which basically translated as remembering one or two things in minute detail. In Yuki's case, this often applied to faces as well as objects and scenes that Yuki found interesting. This was useful for her art but it also resulted in Yuki often becoming lost, forgetting where she put things and even what she was meant to be doing at that moment in time.

But at this point in time, Yuki was extremely bored. She lay on the stone floor of her room, surrounded by hundreds of sketches, drawings and a couple of paintings here and there. She had exhausted her sporadic eidetic memory as well as her inspiration to produce art around three days ago. Needless to say, she'd been lying on her floor ever since.

A lot of the drawings spread around her weren't what Yuki would refer to as 'sketchbook-standard'. They were simply doodles that although were rather beautiful in themselves, didn't have nearly enough detail or promise to warrant them being copied out into her sketchbooks. Yuki only put the very best of her drawing into her sketchbooks – with the exception of the fourth. The pictures were divided into four categories for convenience-sake: portraits, landscapes, still-life and other.

The four sketchbooks had been presented to Yuki by her mother when she was very young, although she had only started using them around five years before. The first thing she had done with them was to decide what they were for and to decorate them accordingly. The book full of portraits – now almost completely full – had the masks of the theatre: one smiling, one laughing. The still-life sketchbook was only half-full with Yuki's favourite flower, the lotus, painted delicately on the front. The landscape sketchbook – with a lake-scene depicted on the cover – was the least full, sporting only around fifty pieces because of Yuki's general dislike for drawing landscapes. The last book was the first one that Yuki had ever drawn in, it had been an outlet for the darker side of Yuki's personality, the pained side. It contained all of the more disturbing pictures, the ones that Yuki refused to show others for fear they would be concerned for her.

A sudden knock at the door, jogged Yuki out of her stupefied state and she jolted upright. She opened her mouth to allow the knocker entrances when her door burst open anyway. Framed by the doorway, Kanda stood glowering at Yuki and she couldn't help but smile at him despite the look. He scanned the room before giving a scathing 'che' and turning back to Yuki.

"Komui wants you," he barked at her. "You've got a mission."

Kanda watched as the gaki's normally pleasant smile broke out into a huge grin. She leapt up and ran past Kanda, obviously excited to get out of her room and forgetting to close her door on the way out. Kanda rolled his eyes as he began to close the door when he paused.

There, lying on the gaki's bed, were those strange books that Kanda had noticed before. Not only that, two more books accompanied them. Kanda looked either side of him, taking note of the fact that there was no one else in the hallway before carefully stepping inside. He walked over to the books, picking up the one he'd first seen on the train journey to France.

Flicking through the book he found various drawings of people: a Japanese woman and her son, the son and his father who looked quite different, Yuki and the son. Further into the book, he found drawings of random people, then of Allen and General Cross and finally other members of the Order. The further into the book Kanda went, the better the drawings got until the most recent one – disturbingly, a picture of himself – was more like a photograph than a drawing.

Kanda picked up the book next to it, the one with a lotus flower on the front and found drawings of various objects. Kanda found this uninteresting and moved onto the third book, the one with landscapes. He noticed with little other than indifference that it had much fewer pictures that the others: scenes with trees, lakes or mountains, most of the Kanda recognised as in England but there a few in Indian landscapes and Asian towards the end.

Kanda dubiously picked up the last book when it was snatched from his hands. He turned to face the gaki, ready to shout at her to cover up his embarrassment at being caught only to find Lavi beside him. The red-haired idiot was grinning like maniac as usual and held the book like it was a lost treasure.

"Oi, what are you doing in here?" Kanda snapped at him.

"Same thing you are, Yuu-chan," Lavi replied infuriatingly. "Taking advantage of Yuki's absence."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the use of his first name for once. Even if he had decapitated the junior Bookman, Kanda doubted he'd notice. He was so enraptured with the book that nothing else really seemed to register as he… stroked… the book.

"Yuki's a really good artist, she let me have a look at her three other sketchbooks but not this one," Lavi said, holding it at arms length and stared at it with starry-eyes. "Not even Allen's seen what's in this book, did you know that, Yuu-chan?"

Without another word, Lavi opened the sketchbook and began to flick through it. After the first few seconds, the grin began to fade from his features then, slowly, the colour drained from his face. Before he even reached the end, Lavi closed the book and put it back on the bed before silently leaving the room. Kanda smirked and picked the book back up, anxious to see what had traumatised the normally indestructible perkiness of the red-head. He flicked through the pages one by one, absorbing the gory scenes that were laid out before him. The first ten or so pictures were drawings of those attacked by Akuma, most specifically the mother and father in the first sketchbook. Then they moved on to other disturbing things and more recently, the last (approximately) fifty pages, showed various ways that Yuki – wait a second, no – the gaki had imagined herself dying. They were often suicides or murders, not a single one showed her dying peacefully.

He closed the book and placed it back where he had found it. It was no wonder Lavi had suddenly become grim and Kanda wasn't entirely happy either. He had been relatively all right until the last picture. It quite clearly showed that the gaki had been run through with a sword and he was both mildly shocked and annoyed that the gaki had drawn himself standing over her body. He wasn't quite sure whether he was meant to have murdered her in the scene or merely shown to not care that she was dead.

Either way, Kanda surprised himself by feeling insulted. He stormed out of the room and deliberately banged into the gaki's shoulder as she made her way back to her room to pack for the mission. Her infuriating perfume wafted up to him and he growled quietly as he walked away, determinedly ignoring the feeling of the gaki's eyes on his back.


	9. An Interesting Start

**A/N; um.... this is kinda rushed because I wanted to get it out before Christmas, therefore Kanda may be ooc and I haven't proof-checked. Speaking of Christmas, my update should be better afterwards because I'll have a working computer (courtesy of my loving parents) rather than this retarded laptop sitting on my lap right now. Anyway, enjoy and reviews would be a lovely Christmas present!**

The ship loomed over Yuki as she dragged her suitcase along. It was a great, metal beast coloured that lifeless steel-grey that reminded her of Akuma. Yuki didn't like boats, or even this luxury cruise ship that would be taking her to America, because of her tendency to be sea-sick. What was worse was the timing for the mission; she'd be gone for Christmas and New Years, meaning she would miss four important events… if she counted Christmas and Allen's birthday separately.

However, despite everything, a wide grin decorated her shaded face. She was dressed in her Exorcist's uniform and her hood was pulled up as was customary for the strange girl. Most people she passed regarded her carefully, trying to stay as far away as they could manage. They weren't quite sure of the girl's sanity, nor the extent of the her companion's patience. Who, oddly enough, was the source of her odd jubilance.

"Look, Kanda-san," Yuki called out behind her. "There's the queue… wow that's long!"

The line was indeed very long, started at the top of the stairs leading onto the ship and carried on for around one hundred people along the pier.

Kanda glared at the younger Exorcist as she started to walk towards the end of the line. Growling deep in his throat, he grabbed the back of her coat and dragged her to the bottom of the stairs. People started to protest when Kanda flashed his ticket at the sailor standing there, effectively cutting into the queue. However, a combination of the Exorcists' star on his coat and the deadly glare courtesy of the Japanese Exorcist quickly shut them up. Yuki merely followed quietly, finding it hard to do anything else while she concentrated on walking backwards up the stairs because of Kanda's grip on her coat.

Meanwhile, people squashed themselves up against the stairs in an attempt to stay away from the livid Exorcist and sailors rushed around on deck. This was only Yuki's second mission and she still found it odd that everyone made such a fuss of Exorcists. Perhaps it was because they had the backing of the Church? Either way, by the time Kanda had pushed his way onto the deck and pulled Yuki with him, several members of the cruise ship's crew stood waiting to greet them; including one who could easily be identified as the Captain.

"Welcome to the _Voyager_," the Captain greeted them with a strained smile. "It's such a pleasure to have two Exorcists accompanying us to America. We have your room prepared and we hope you enjoy the next two weeks."

Ah, yes. Perhaps that was why Kanda was so pissed.

Two weeks stuck on a boat – Kanda didn't care how big it was, it was still a _boat_ – with the gaki was not something he was looking forward to. The fact was not helped by the Black Order's suddenly 'limited budget', which meant they would only afford one room.

"During your stay with us, seeing as this trip extends over the holiday period, we have arranged several opportunities to enjoy the festivities," a man beside the Captain chimed in. "We hope you will also partake in them, it would be a great honour."

The Captain was a surly old man, burdened with a rather large build and gruff appearance. He obviously wasn't used to humbling himself and didn't like the sudden regression to his days as a mere sailor. However, the man beside him was completely different. He was in his early twenties and couldn't have seemed more pleased to see the two Exorcists before him. Kanda was immediately suspicious of him and opened his mouth to snap at him.

"We'd love to," the gaki interrupted her senior, pulling down her hood and offering the young man a radiant smile. "Christmas is my favourite time of year and I wouldn't miss a chance to have some fun!"

The young man's face coloured slightly as he smiled back at the gaki, the smile holding the same goofy characteristic of Lavi's whenever he saw a pretty woman. Kanda narrowed his eyes further at the man in front of him, feeling his natural annoyance double in the space of a few seconds.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" the young man asked, his words running into each other in his haste. "My name is Damien Renolds, by the way. My father owns this ship."

"Really?" the gaki replied, encouraging him with her wide, interested blue eyes. "And yes please. I'm Yuki, this is Kanda-san."

Damien didn't even spare the male Exorcist a second glance. He held out his arm, which the gaki took with a slight blush, and lead her away. They chatted away amicably and seemed totally oblivious to the murderous intent that hover just behind them, personified as a certain Japanese samurai. He wanted to kill both of them, mostly this Damien bastard but some of it was directed at the gaki too. It was impossible that she didn't realise this man was flirting with her and Kanda was extremely annoyed that the girl would _encourage_ him.

Kanda began thinking of ways he could take the baka gaki apart when his mind flashed back to the last page in that sketchbook – the one where he was standing over her corpse. For some reason, the irritation inside Kanda died and his hand fell from Mugen's handle where it had previously rested. If the gaki was suicidal, he sure as hell wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of dying. He would keep her alive even if it meant delaying finding that certain person.

"Wow!" the gaki's voice rang out. "Look, Kanda-san. We get bunk-beds, _I call the top bunk_!"

With that, Kanda was brought back from his musing. He saw that they had arrived at an open doorway and looked up quick enough to see the gaki launch herself into the room. Kanda looked inside and watched with disgust as she scrambled onto the top bunk of the two beds and started bouncing up and down. After two or three bounces, the gaki went too high and bumped her head on the ceiling. Damien stifled a laugh at Yuki's childish antics before glancing at the young man beside him, only to snap his head back towards him a second later. The young owner of the ship took a step backwards, finally taking notice of the deadly glare directed at him by the second Exorcist. He tried to smile but Kanda stepped back into the room and slammed the door into Damien's face.

Kanda turned around and was immediately confronted by the gaki's large blue eyes.

Perhaps it had been his annoyance but one way or another, he hadn't really noticed that she'd taken her hood down. She blinked owlishly, her head titled to one side as a childishly subconscious way of expressing her confusion. Kanda suddenly felt like fleeing out the door whilst simultaneously realising this must have been her expression on all of those precious occasions she had been puzzled and that it was actually, ever so slightly… pretty. He averted his eyes from the gaki's face, studying the room they would be sharing for the next two weeks. It was quite large, certainly larger than the room he had at the Black Order, with a pair of bunk beds, a desk, a wardrobe made for two people and plenty of room to move about in. Therefore the sudden feeling of claustrophobia was infuriatingly unexplained.

"Ne, Kanda-san?" the gaki's voice drifted over to him. "Why did you shut the door in Damien-kun's face?"

_Damien-__**kun**__?_ Kanda thought.

For some reason that one thing made Kanda's previous anger flare up. What gave the gaki the right to use the suffix '-kun' when she knew so little about the guy? He could have been an Akuma, it wouldn't have been the first time they'd tried to become chummy with an Exorcist in an attempt to destroy them.

_Not only that,_ Kanda added without even truly thinking about it. _Why the hell is he '-kun' while I'm still '-san'._

Kanda had absolutely no idea why this should bother him but it did. He went over every conversation where the gaki was talking to someone else that he had been witness to. The gaki added '-chan' to Lenalee, '-kun' to Lavi who was the same age as himself, hell, she did even _use_ an honorific for the moyashi. So why did she still call him 'Kanda-san'? _**And why the hell did he care?!?**_

"Because he annoys me," Kanda snapped at the gaki. "And so do you."

"'Annoys'?" Yuki repeated, utterly confused. "I realise that Kanda-san doesn't like me but what did Damien-kun do?"

Kanda grit his teeth, directing a soul-shrivelling glare at the gaki. She was _still_ doing it.

"Because you're both a bunch of damn flirts," he growled out.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, not only was that grammatically incorrect, it didn't make sense. She hadn't been flirting with Damien. Okay, so it was fairly obvious that he had an interest in her but she was only being pleasant. She hadn't been any nicer to him than she would have been to anyone else nor had she actually encouraged his little crush. To be fair, she probably should have just shot him down immediately, Yuki reasoned, but she simply didn't have it in her nature. She considered herself to be, in general, a nice person. She couldn't just turn around and snap 'I have no interest in you' without any provocation.

"Gomen nasai, Kanda-san," Yuki settled for, deciding there wasn't much choice despite not really understanding.

Kanda scowled and ducked out of view, obviously taking refuge on the lower bunk bed. Yuki shuffled about, not enjoying the quiet and the fact that she couldn't actually see Kanda even though she knew he was there. She waited a few seconds before deciding he probably wouldn't try to kill her with Mugen if she spoke.

"Ne, Kanda-san?"

"Nani?"

Yuki jumped slightly. She hadn't actually been expecting him to reply, normally he just ignored her when she spoke. To make matters worse, he sounded really annoyed with her, much to her confusion. Surely flirting – whether it was Kanda's imagination or not – shouldn't annoy him _that_ badly?

"I was just wondering," she began meekly. "What does Kanda-san want for Christmas? We're going to be stuck here for the holidays but there are still shops so I can get Kanda-san something… we'll be in America for New Years too, and on the ship back for my birthday."

It was an ever so subtle hint. If he was getting annoyed about her talking to a boy, Yuki reasoned she could hold some small hope that it was because he was jealous of Damien. He probably wasn't but Yuki let herself indulge in delusions for the Christmas holidays. Anyway, even someone as romantically _un_-inclined as Kanda knew that a nice way to drop a hint was get the person you liked a birthday present.

"I was born on the 3rd of January," she continued cautiously. "When's your birthday Kanda-san?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what, Kanda-san?" Yuki asked in perfect innocence.

"_That_."

Yuki felt her face scrunch as she tried to puzzled out what he meant.

"You want to me to drop the honorific?" she asked, her voice carrying a hint of incredulity. "Or… oh wait, do you want me to call you 'Kanda-kun' instead?"

The second option seemed more likely but the only answer got was a mumbled 'whatever'. She decided to ignore the fact he hadn't answered either of her two previous questions.

"Ne, Kanda…" Yuki began before deciding that sounded _faaaaaar_ too weird. "-kun."

"…"

"Thanks for coming," Yuki said quietly. "I would have been lonely on my own."

Kanda remained silent, staring at the bunk above him. He knew that, the whole Black Order knew it too after Lavi had spilled to the moyashi what was in that last sketchbook of hers.

Kanda suppressed a growl as he remember exactly why he lying on that bunk bed. If the damn mission hadn't been delayed because of the ship's departure date, it wouldn't have extended over the whole Christmas/New Years holiday period. If it hadn't, the moyashi wouldn't have been so worried about her spending her favourite time of year alone. He certainly wouldn't then have gone to Komui demanding his precious childhood friend be watched at all times and Kanda wouldn't have been stuck babysitting her because he was the only one not on a mission, scheduled for one or injured.

Still, Kanda assured himself. At least this way he could make sure she didn't commit suicide personally. As it has been mentioned before, he was not about to give her the satisfaction of allowing her to die.

**a/n; one last thing, MERRY CHRISTMAS... or any other holiday that you may celebrate this time of year. Bye!**


	10. Death and Seasickness

**A/N; MERRY CHRISTMAS! Meh, Yuki and Kanda's Christmas is a bit behind schedual so sorry about that and I have a stupid cold that cancels out the fact I now have a working computer. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope this makes you laugh a bit on this happy holiday!**

Yuki's experience of travelling by boat was rather fuzzy. Cross seemed to dislike boats in general so she didn't go on them very often while she had been his apprentice. The only other time she had reason to use a boat was during her family's emigration from Japan, which had been well over ten years before. Therefore, it was little surprise that her memory of sea-sickness was also rather dull.

"I take it back," she moaned in Japanese. "I'd rather be bored than sea-sick any day."

At the present time, four days into the journey to America, Yuki hung lifelessly over the side of the ship. She had been there almost constantly, apart from around a few hours the evening before when she had fallen asleep and someone had managed to put her back in the cabin she shared with Kanda. When she had woken up that morning, she'd rushed back onto the deck, feeling sea-sick already.

The sound of chuckling caught Yuki's attention and she opened her bleary eyes. She turned her head slightly as was confronted by gloved two hands offering her a glass of water and two tablets. She raised her head slightly, confusion painted on her face (although it was obscured by the hood of her uniform) to look at the person to whom the hands belonged.

"Sea-sickness remedy," they assured her in accented English. "You look like you could use it."

Relief washed over Yuki as she struggled to stand up without the aid of the ship and took the medicine. It occurred to her momentarily that it could have been something to knock her out or poison her but she quickly decided being unconscious or dead was the better option. After only a few minutes, the remedy began to work and Yuki could stand up without falling over or needing to rush to the side of the ship.

"Thank you so much," she said vehemently to the man. "I'm really not that good with ships."

"I kind of guessed that," he laughed. "I saw you lying there yesterday and when I saw you again today I thought it would be a shame to let you suffer any more."

Yuki laughed nervously, embarrassed by her own weakness.

"I was never actually _sick_, I just felt very queasy," Yuki told him, carefully omitting the fact this was down to the lack of food that she'd actually consumed recently. "I'm Yuki by the way."

"Tyki Mikk," the man replied, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Yuki shook Tyki's hand, smiling at her good fortune. She had avoided Kanda's company since getting on the ship because she didn't want him to see her while she was sea-sick (he thought she was weak enough as it was) but now not only had she been cured, she got to have a decent conversation with a seemingly nice person. Replaying that last thought in her head, Yuki scanned the guy in front of her. Flawless pale skin, striking brown eyes, a mole under the left eye, handsome face and equally good looking body, dressed as an aristocrat to top it off. Yup, if she was accused of flirting with Damien, Kanda was going to blow a gasket if he saw her talking with this guy. Ah, never mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tyki-san," Yuki replied.

"San?" he repeated, seeming amused. "Two Japanese Exorcists, my, that is a coincidence. I take it you're here on business."

"Yes, we have to go to America and my colleague is Kanda-kun, in case he hasn't introduced himself," Yuki replied, knowing full well he wouldn't have.

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell me what brings you all the way to America?" he hazarded.

Yuki opened her mouth before shutting it quickly, then opened it again to speak. "No, that would be confidential, sorry. Plus, I don't actually remember. We're going to be on this ship for longer than my memory span lasts so I figured I wouldn't bother to remember and just ask Kanda-kun what we're doing when we arrive."

Tyki chuckled lightly. He seemed to do that a lot but to be honest Yuki didn't mind, it was a rather nice sound. It made her wonder what Kanda's laugh sounded like.

"Won't your friend get annoyed?" Tyki asked. "He doesn't seem very patient."

"He isn't," Yuki clarified. "He'll probably shout at me when I do ask but he hates me anyway so what have I honestly got to lose?"

"My, my, you are a strange young girl," Tyki laughed. "I don't think he hates you, he was looking for you after all."

"Looking for me?" Yuki chirped in surprise. "When?"

"About an hour ago."

"That's odd," she mumbled. "Okay, maybe not so odd, I have been MIA for the last four days. Either way I should probably go find him."

"I don't suppose you'd like some company while you search?" he asked politely. "You seem to be the only one on this ship who can hold a decent conversation."

"Yes, please," Yuki replied, also grateful for the company. "I'd lo-"

Suddenly, Yuki stopped speaking, her large blue eyes going blank for a split second. Tyki regarded her carefully but she snapped back to her normal state soon enough.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go myself," she corrected herself, smiling apologetically.

"That's quite all right," Tyki replied, though slightly confused.

Yuki smiled and headed off, her normally good-natured smile dropping from her visage. She tugged her hood further over her face, plunging her features in shadow in an attempt to hide her now murderous expression. She shoved her hands in her pockets to prevent them reaching up to her swords before it was necessary and headed towards the nearest set of stairs. She started on the first step down just as Kanda rounded a corner and saw her black Exorcists' coat disappearing down into the floor.

"Oi, gaki!" Kanda shouted.

Against his expectations, the girl ignored him and continued down the stairs. Cursing the gaki's name, he hurried to catch up but only managed to do so when she had made it down two flights of stairs and was well down the hallway. Even then, she didn't stop nor did she turn to speak to Kanda.

"Oi, what's goin-"

"Akuma."

The one word revealed a lot about the situation. The gaki's voice was deeper, meaning the reason Kanda had been so blatantly ignored was because the gaki's more serious side had taken control. For some reason that made him feel more reassured but he pushed that feeling aside and fell into step with the gaki. He stared ahead, trying to pick out anyone who looked suspicious but among the few who littered the hallway, none seemed stand out. Suddenly, the gaki stopped and Kanda had to back track to stand outside the doorway that the gaki was knocking on. A young woman answered the door and Yuki smiled up at her.

"Hello, miss," she said happily. "Do you mind if we come in? Me and my colleague would like to have a chat with you."

The woman smiled nervously but let both Exorcists in none the less. Before another word could be said, Yuki had drawn one of her katana and rushed the woman. Even Kanda was surprised to see the gaki run the woman through so hard she ended up pinned to the wall behind her. The woman screamed, the sound humanoid at first before becoming metallic as the woman became a level one Akuma. Kanda drew Mugen, ready to fight when the play toy of a sword broke like he expected it to.

"Innocence, activate," the gaki muttered.

Slowly, the dark red substance imbedded in grooves in the katana's blade started to glow. It was unnoticeable at first, because of the hue's darkness but it soon because a vibrant blood red and was easily seen. The Akuma continued to scream, thrashing around as it tried to dislodge itself. It seemed to be in more pain that the weapon on its own could warrant and as it tried to grab the blade trust through its body, steam rose from its hands and it let go, its screams even louder than before.

Kanda sheathed Mugen as the Akuma stopped moving and fell limp. He watched it carefully for any move signs of life but it started to dissolve into sand, scattering around the cabin so that it covered everything in a fine layer of dust. Kanda shook his head, dislodging the layer from his head but stopped dead when he heard something click behind him.

Both Exorcists turned slowly, eventually facing the doorway through which they had entered. Outside, a crowd of horrified people had accumulated including the owner's son, Damien. He stood at the front of the crowd, pale and shaking as his wide eyes observed the scene before him. Normally, that wouldn't have bother the Exorcists, being disliked was often a side effect of their job. However, in his trembling hands was a gun – the click had been the young man removing the safety catch.

"You killed her," he breathed out, eyes focused on Yuki. "You _murdered_ that poor woman."

Kanda watched out of the corner of his eye as the gaki walked forward slowly. The young man's grip on the gun tightened, realigning the weapon so that it was aimed solely at her. The gaki's feet were spread apart, her weight equally balanced and her muscles tensed – lesser traits of trained fighter – and Kanda knew that the gaki's serious side had not yet given up control.

"She – _it_ – wasn't human," the gaki told him, her deeper voice holding the tone of a mother explaining something difficult to a child. "It was an Akuma, who stole her life and then used her appearance. That woman was dead long before I destroyed her skin."

"Liar!" Damien cried. "You're the monster, the demon, the _Akuma_."

"I get that a lot," the gaki replied in a strange monotone.

She took a step forward and swooned slightly although she managed to stay conscious. Kanda found himself moving forward instinctively, grabbing the back of her Exorcists' coat to keep her steady. She regained her balance and nodding towards Kanda in a silent gesture of thanks before turning back to Damien.

"But think of it this way," the gaki continued. "If Kanda-kun or I hadn't stopped her, then this entire ship would be filled with corpses."

The young man flinched but kept the gun trained on Yuki. A gloves hand reached and steadied Damien's hands. His wide, frightened eyes turned to the person as their other hand rested on his shoulder. Yuki blinked to see Tyki by Damien's side, shaking his head in an assuring manner as he removed the gun from the young man's hands. Kanda watched this newcomer carefully but the gaki relaxed, losing her fighters' stance.

Tyki led Damien away and the crowd dispersed, mixed reactions showing in their expressions as they left. Kanda turned to question Yuki just as she swooned and almost fell to the floor. This time, Kanda managed to catch himself before he moved forward.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" he snapped instead, pleased that no concern entered his voice.

"Sorry, Kanda-kun, I haven't eaten in a while," the gaki replied, her voice back to normal.

He scoffed but watched her carefully as she walked towards the now vacant wall and withdrew the katana driven into it. As she wrapped her tiny fingers around the hilt, the red substance stopped glowing and became that dull ruby red from before. The intricate blade disappeared into its sheath and the gaki moved back towards Kanda.

"Ne, Kanda-kun," the gaki asked. "Where can I get some food?"

Kanda rolled his eyes but silently led the way to a serve-yourself restaurant and watched as the gaki chose a surprisingly little amount. He sighed and grabbed a tray, getting himself a meal, duplicating whatever the gaki got.

"Ne, Kanda-kun, I thought you only like soba?" the gaki questioned once they were seated.

"I do, it's for you," Kanda replied gruffly, pushing the tray towards her side of the table.

The gaki's hood was down and he could see the colour drain from her already rather pale face before a blush over took her face.

"It's all right, I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"You just said you haven't eaten for a while."

The blush deepened slightly. "Yeah, well, but I'm not _that_ hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Crimson by now. "Around six days ago."

Kanda didn't speak any further, he simply waited for the gaki to finish eating. In truth, he was a little stunned. He knew that the moyashi wouldn't skip a meal if he could help it, let alone go six _days_ without eating and still restrain himself to a normal sized meal afterwards.

"Ne, Kanda-kun," Yuki asked as the silence continued. "You haven't asked about my Innocence yet."

Kanda stared blankly at the gaki.

"Aren't you curious?" she asked. "Most people ask loads of questions."

Kanda continued to portray a nonchalant expression and Yuki decided he would be the first not to ask. She finished her meal and then Kanda's, grateful that he had gotten the second meal. She didn't like to look greedy, it might have been alright for Allen to scoff food like no tomorrow but he was a _guy_ and, beyond the politeness Mana had instilled in him, he was fairly oblivious to what people thought of him anyway. Yuki however had been brought up to be self-conscious and was glad to eat a good amount of food without looking greedy. Even if she was still hungry.

"I'll ask only one."

The gaki looked up, sapphire-blue eyes trained to the samurai's face.

"What was that red stuff?" he asked.

The gaki smiled. Not her normal smile. The smile he had seen briefly on the train on that first mission. There was no brightness in it, but a mischievous glint that bordered on malice that was reflected in her large eyes.

"That? That was my blood."

**A/N**; **Okay, I know that Krory's Innocence is in his blood as well but this is different and in my defence I did come up with the idea before I knew the nature of Krory's Innocence (completely disregarding the fact I could just _change_ Yuki's Innocence but I like the idea so I'm sticking with it.) So sorry to anyone who doesn't like it. Once again, no proof-reading, please tell me any slip ups.**


	11. An Awkard Christmas Part 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm back... sort of. I kinda went to sleep for a while so here's the latest installment.... just to warn you, I'm going to have to extend the Christmas holidays for a couple of months for the sake of the story so sorry about that.**

Kanda glared at the gaki briefly. He wanted to know more about her innocence but he'd been bound by his decision to only ask one question. Now he was trapped between his pride and his curiosity, too equally strong things although pride appeared to be winning. It was not a pleasant position and Yuki herself was beginning to wish one or the other would win. She was tired of being glared at. He only seemed to stop when he was meditating.

It had been over a week since they had destroyed the Akuma and things had still not calmed down. Immediately afterwards, people had indeed treated them like murders, just as Damien had accused them of being. As news spread around the ship, more and more people came to distrust the two Exorcists and some of the ship's staff refused to serve them. If it weren't for Tyki, the two Exorcists probably would have starved… not that Kanda knew this.

As far as Kanda was concerned, the gaki disappeared around mealtime and came back with some soba for him. He never said thank you and never inquired how she got the food, or even if she was eating herself, which appeared to be a something of little importance to her. Kanda simply stayed in the room and practiced in the confined space of the room he shared with his junior colleague.

The samurai meditated when the gaki was in the room, preferring to practice his sword skills in private. He could feel her large blue eyes on him whenever she sat on the chair or her bed and it was distracting enough when he was only meditating. He didn't want to risk his own health because he was preoccupied while using Mugen. To make things worse, whenever Kanda looked out of the corner of his eye, trying to catch her in the act of staring so he could yell at her, the gaki's attention was elsewhere. Instead of following his every moment – like he _knew_ she was doing – always she appeared to be doodling in one of her four sketchbooks. It infuriated Kanda to the point where he considered snatching the sketchbook from her, mostly out of a desire to destroy it… although, starting from only a small whim, Kanda found he had a growing curiosity to see what she'd drawn. He knew it was him, just like he knew she was watching him, and for some reason that made him nervous. But he still wanted to know.

Today was better, Kanda had decided that it was pointless to let the gaki ruin his training program and starting by polishing Mugen before actually using it. Around halfway through one of his exercises, it became too hot so he took off his Exorcists' coat and then, a while later, his shirt as well. He suddenly heard a scrabbling noise and noticed the gaki practically fall off her bunk as she tried to get down and out of the door. He raised an eyebrow at the door as it was slammed shut but decided to ignore it. Somehow, he'd actually managed to forget she was there. The gaki had been incredibly quiet for once.

Meanwhile, outside Yuki leaned against the door. She had her face buried in her hands, eyes closed as she desperately tried to erase the images from her mind. The samurai moving the sword slowly through the air, delicately balancing all his weight on one hand. His Exorcists' coat folded neatly on the desk beside him. His shirt slick with sweat and sticking skin-tight to his lean chest. A snapshot of Kanda's unusually long fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. The sight of his beautifully pale skin…

"Damnit," Yuki cursed under her breath, knowing the images were stuck.

She inwardly cursed her on-and-off photographic memory. There was absolutely no way she'd be able to forget the sight of Kanda shirtless, especially if she didn't draw it but there was no way she'd do that. She could never have showed it to anyone, they would have been left with no doubt about her feelings towards the other Japanese Exorcist and everyone at the Black Order would notice her sudden reluctance to show them her portraiture sketchbook.

"Is something the matter, Yuki?" a voice asked.

The young girl looked up to find Tyki standing beside her. She beamed at the sight of the Polish aristocrat, her attention successfully diverted from her previous thoughts.

"No, not at all," Yuki replied pleasantly. "Just getting some fresh air."

"I was just going up on deck myself," Tyki mentioned. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Tyki had been an absolutely godsend to Yuki over the last week or so. He'd managed to get food for her when she'd been refused by the staff. He was virtually the only one who'd go near her, but that was fine so long as Tyki remained such impeccably good company. Yuki didn't know many people who could hold a decent conversation, be such a nice person and play poker so well.

"Care for another game?" Tyki asked as they arrived on deck, holding up his pack of cards that seemed to accompany him everywhere.

"Sure," Yuki agreed, sitting down at a nearby table.

The cards were dealt and when it came down to it, she was faced with a royal flush. She gaped at the sight and although most of her face was obscured by her normal hood, apparently her expression was visible because Tyki laughed out loud. His eyes seemed golden in the light of the late winter afternoon and Yuki knew she would have to paint that when she got a chance, a drawing simply wouldn't do justice if omitted the use of colour. Still, Yuki remembered not to let her artistic streak get in the way of the fact that was mad at Tyki.

"You're cheating," she accused in a whining voice.

"I am not," Tyki replied. "You are just a poor poker player, even with that hood on."

Yuki pouted. She knew he wasn't cheating, she'd hung around Allen while he played for long enough to know that this was down to pure luck and skill. However, that did not lessen the sting of the fact that she'd lost every hand of poker since arriving on the ship. She also resented being called a poor poker player. She could wipe the floor with most people and, if not, there were always the tricks she picked up from Allen as well. The young Exorcist was sorely tempted to try them out on the cocky Polish man but remembered his treatment of her all the way during the crossing and decided not to.

A box, covered in silver wrapping paper and gold ribbons, was suddenly placed in Yuki's line of vision. The suddenness of its arrival took Yuki by surprise and it was a few seconds before she was able to comprehend what it actually was. Once that was processed, her dark blue eyes widened and a bright grin spread across her face.

"Merry Christmas," Tyki announced, smiling gently.

"Kya!" Yuki squealed. "Thank you so much! I didn't expect to get anything this year."

Before Tyki could question the statement, Yuki opened the gift with surprising delicacy. She opened the box to find her present hidden by layers of tissue paper. Once again, this was pulled back with uncharacteristic timidity.

"Kya!" Yuki cried again. "It's beautiful, Tyki-san."

It was a silver necklace with a butterfly charm hung on the chain. It looked like an actual butterfly had been sealed in glass but even Yuki knew that no butterfly had such precise patterns or vibrant colours. Not wanting to be rude, Yuki pulled down her hood and put on the necklace, choosing to ignore the surprised look on Tyki's face as she did so. She then smiled brightly at her Polish friend and noted with thanks that there was no blush or awkwardness in Tyki's expression.

"I'm sorry, Tyki-san, I don't have your present with me," Yuki apologised shyly. "Nor is it anywhere as nice as this one. It's back in my room… ah, actually, can I give it to you at dinner? I'd rather not go back right now."

"That's fine," Tyki replied, an eyebrow raised. "Did something happen between you and your colleague? You seemed upset when I first bumped into you."

Yuki cringed as the images came flooding back to her. She shook her head vigorously, trying to fight back the blush that was summoned onto her cheeks.

"Nothing like that," she assured Tyki. "It's just things will be a little awkward… for me at least, I don't think Kanda-kun cares at all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Yuki smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Having eaten lunch, Yuki walked back to the room with a plate of soba balanced on one hand. She knocked on the door but received no answer. She shrugged and pulled out her own copy of the cabin's key, opening the door and walking in to an unusual sight.

Kanda lay asleep on his bed, wearing his shirt again and his hair dislodged from its normal ponytail, fanned out beside him. One arm was slung across his chest, the other hanging off the bed, slowing tipping him so that, eventually, he would fall off. Yuki put the soba down on the desk as quietly as she could, determined not wake the sleeping samurai up. It was hard to believe that anyone so severe could look so calm, even if he was asleep. Yuki struggled to find the words to describe him, he almost looked like a child; young, innocent… oh who was she kidding, he actually looked _cute_ for once in his life.

Noting that Mugen was on the other side of the room, Yuki crouched by his bed, trying to get a better look at his face. She never noticed how long his eyelashes were, no wonder Allen called him fem-face. Giggling quietly to herself, Yuki reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had been intending to shake his gently and wake him that way. Instead, Kanda reacted suddenly causing a tumult of movement that neither of them could keep track of. When the world had stopped spinning, the pair found themselves in a compromising position.

The sudden movement had resulted in Kanda falling off the bed and bringing Yuki down with him. Unfortunately, somehow, Kanda had managed to land on top of Yuki, staring straight down into her large blue eyes hidden in shadow thanks to Yuki's hood. Beneath the shadows, Yuki's face was aflame with embarrassment even while Kanda glared at her from his superior position.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Yuki swallowed hard, slow down her heart rate by willpower.

"Um, I got your soba," Yuki told him meekly. "Just wanted to wake you up."

Kanda continued to glare at the gaki, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable she was. He got up, walking over to the desk where he found the noodles waiting for him. He picked up the plate only to drop it again as a strange and entirely unpleasant sensation coursing through his system.

Yuki was experiencing a similar feeling. Still lying on the floor, she clutched at her chest as she began to feel a second heart-beat somewhere other than her own body. It pulsed painfully. Once, twice, three times before Yuki was able to make out a third heart somewhere far in the distance, hundreds of miles away. When the pain was gone, Yuki was left with a throbbing feeling that was oddly dislocated from herself and somewhere in Kanda's direction.

"Komui, I am going to kill you," she hissed under her breath.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Kanda snapped, leaning on the desk for support.

"Gomen, Kanda-kun," Yuki wheezed. "We have a small problem."

"What problem?" Kanda demanded.

"We've bonded," Yuki explained. "I think that vitamin shot they gave you might have been a sample of my blood."

"So?"

"So, part of my Innocence travels around in my blood," Yuki continued. "When it's passed into another person, it starts doing it's normal job… plus and minus a few things."

Yuki gave a quiet 'eep' as she was lifted off the cabin floor, Kanda glared with an intensity she'd never experienced before and it made her rather afraid. He held the gaki up to eye level in an attempt to get his point across.

"What the _**hell**_ does that mean?"

"Um, well, on the plus side, you'll heal faster and, if we get separated, I can find you by trying to locate the Innocence now inside you," the gaki explained.

"And on the down side?" he growled.

"Nothing, for you at least," she assured him. "Well, I suppose you could consider me being able to read your emotions a 'down side' but any of the nastier effects are only felt by me."

"Nastier effects?" Kanda asked, putting the gaki back on the floor.

"I, um, I'll sort of experience your death if you die before me," the gaki replied, laughing nervously. "Trust me, dying more than once isn't fun."

Kanda broke the dead-locked glare with the gaki and walked off, going back to the soba which hadn't been spilled too badly by the experience.

Silence reigned for a while before Kanda spoke up again. "How many?"

"How many what, Kanda-kun?"

"People have died after being bonded to you."

"Oh, only two," the gaki answered, still unusually quiet. "My parents were bonded to me and they were killed by Akuma a couple of years ago. My brother's bonded to me too but he's still out there somewhere. You're the only other person."

Silence again.

"Ne, Kanda-kun," came the quiet voice. "Damien-kun called me a monster."

Kanda snorted. "Ignore the bastard."

"Demo, he's right Kanda-kun," she continued. "Did you know that parasite-type Innocence actually replaces part of the Exorcist? It's not even made up of human cells."

"Baka gaki," Kanda snapped. "It doesn't make you a monster."

"My Innocence isn't my blood, Kanda-kun," the gaki told him. "Little bits just break off and float around in it. My Innocence took the place of my heart. So I'm heartless, ne?"

For a long while neither of them said anything and Yuki climbed up onto her bunk, opting to take a nap. She resolved to wake up before dinner so she could give Tyki his Christmas present and somehow give Kanda his as well. Though she wasn't sure how she was going to pull that off without either getting killed by Kanda or her heart broken. Still… nevermind… just as she drifted over the boundary between consciousness and sleep, she heard Kanda's voice echo in her mind; 'baka gaki.'

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, how is it?**


	12. An Awkward Christmas Part 2

**A/N; Sorry it's short, but at least I updated... speaking of which, updates are going to be even slower than usual (yes, that _is_ possible) because I've got exams in less than a month and I need to study.... and I'm only allowed 1 hour of internet and 1 of writing**

Waking up, a clock chimed distantly in Yuki's ears. Blearily she opened her eyes to focus on the black hands on the white face that hung not to far from the bunk-bed. The world was blurry, like she was looking at it from behind a wall of water. Eventually the water evaporated and Yuki discovered that it was a little before she was due to eat dinner with Tyki. Looking around the room, Yuki found it to be empty and even when she hung upside-down to see under her bed, Kanda was still no where to be seen.

Climbing down, Yuki lifted the mattress off the metal structure of the bed and found the small, brightly wrapped present and card she'd prepared for Kanda. Retrieving it, she tried to build up the courage to go and find Kanda but even as she stared at the present Yuki knew she couldn't bare to be rejected just yet. Instead, she placed it on Kanda's bed, the Christmas card clearly in view so that he couldn't miss it.

Turning away from possibly the most cowardly act Yuki had ever committed in her life, she dived into her baggage that remained unpacked. Taking out the present she'd purchased while on ship, Yuki got dressed into some of the more formal clothes she brought with her. Yuki then escaped that cabin, heading towards the deck where she normally found the Polish gentleman.

The salty air hit Yuki's face roughly but she rather enjoyed it now unlike when she'd been so ill. Walking for a few minutes, Yuki found Tyki playing poker with three other gentlemen, all of whom were slightly disgruntled from losing so frequently. Rather than disturb Tyki's card game, she manoeuvred herself so that Tyki could see her and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long, Tyki looked up and Yuki waved. A few minutes later, Tyki declined another game of poker.

"If you'll excuse me, my date is here," he excused himself.

The other men turned around to see a slight teenage girl waiting in the wings, wearing a pale lilac dress and butterfly necklace. They let Tyki go, all giving congratulations on snagging such a pretty little thing.

"Merry Christmas, Tyki-san," Yuki greeted him.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki," Tyki smiled, offering his arm. "Seeing as you're all dressed up, why don't we go to the main restaurant this time?"

"Sure, but I'm paying my half of the bill," Yuki insisted.

"Ah, but I wanted to treat you," Tyki complained.

"That's not fair, you gave me such a lovely present," Yuki replied hotly, before blushing heavily. "I could only get you this."

Yuki handed him the small present which Tyki opened with surprise. He laughed quietly to find a cigarette holder inside.

"Thank you very much," he told her. "But if we don't hurry, we're not going to make the reservation I booked."

"You booked it beforehand? But you only asked me yesterday and you have to book at least two days in advance."

Tyki just smiled.

"Tyki-san!"

Kanda hung back, not wanting to be noticed. The gaki and some stuck up paedophile were waiting in line to get into the ship's main restaurant. They were chatting away animatedly, something the aristocrat said making the gaki laugh quietly.

Kanda growled under his breath, eyes focused on the gaki's arm which was threaded through the crook of the 'gentleman's'. There was quite an obvious age difference and it sickened Kanda to look at the pair. He turned on his heel and stormed away, back to the cabin now that he could be sure of avoiding the gaki. Murderous intend bubbled up and formed like a black cloud around Kanda, warning the already wary passengers away from the Japanese Exorcist.

Kanda made it to the cabin, miraculously without killing anyone. He was so sick of seeing her flirt with everyone… everyone expect him. Ignoring the afterthought, he punched a wall, feeling the bruises blossoming on his knuckles as he lashed out a second time.

A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, he turned to the bunk-bed, preparing to sleep the ill-feelings off when he noticed an envelope addressed to him on his bed. Picking it up, a smell wafted from the paper, metallic but flowery at the same time… the gaki's annoying perfume. Opening the envelope, he found a card, the words 'Merry Christmas' scrawled across the front in the same cursive handwriting as had been used to write his name onto the card. Inside there was a simple message, a repeat of the seasonal greeting and signed by the gaki along with a small postscript;

'_Lenalee-chan said you didn't like sweets, so I bought the bitterest I could find.'_

Raising an eyebrow, Kanda turned his attention to the brightly parcel sitting on his bed. Tearing off the decorative wrapping, Kanda found a bar of chocolate declaring '90 percent cocoa'.

Kanda's immediate impulse was to throw the chocolate straight in the bin. He hated sweet things with a passion. However, he found himself opening the packaging and breaking off one small portion. Preparing himself to spit out the chocolate at any moment, he placed the tiny piece in his mouth. The piece dissolved quickly and Kanda stared at the confectionary in puzzlement.

"Yuki?"

The young Exorcist blinked and refocused her attention on the Polish gentleman who stood beside her.

"Oh, sorry, Tyki-san," she apologised. "What were you saying?"

Despite the incredible meal and good company Tyki provided, Yuki had been distracted all evening. She spent the first half of the meal wondering why Kanda's emotions were spiking all over the place before suddenly calming down completely. For the second, her mind had wandered to the other Exorcists celebrating Christmas back at the Black Order. Having never attended the festivities in the foreboding castle before, she found it hard to imagine what they would do for the occasion. There were the obvious things, of course – Jerry would be cooking up a storm, people would exchange presents but would there be a Christmas tree? Did they put the presents under that and hand them out in the morning or did everyone give them out separately? She also briefly wondered if they'd have an angel on top of the Christmas tree or a star, she'd seen both in her travels with Cross. A star would be nice but they were a religious organisation so…

"Nothing," he chuckled. "We've simply arrived at your room."

"Oh!" Yuki smiled sheepishly, finding this indeed to be the case. "Thank you for the meal."

"It was my pleasure," Tyki assured her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yuki said, taking out her set of keys and opening the door.

"Perhaps," Tyki replied. "Hopefully you won't be so distracted then."

"Hopefully," Yuki repeated before disappearing into the room.

She closed the door behind her before observing the room carefully. Kanda was asleep and the brightly coloured wrapping paper Yuki had used to wrap his present was in the bin. Trying to make a little noise as possible, Yuki crept over to the bin and scanned the contents with her eyes. She couldn't _see_ the chocolate in there, the packaging was though so perhaps Kanda had actually eaten his Christmas present. The thought alone made Yuki beam with happiness. She was fairly sure she'd never get Kanda to thank her for the present but the knowledge that he enjoyed it was more than enough for the younger Exorcist.

Yuki grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom adjoining to the room. Changing, she removed the dress and the necklace Tyki had given her for Christmas. The surreal butterfly, trapped in glass, seemed to pulsate in the artificial light of the bathroom. Yuki admired it as she changed, fascinated by the beautiful shade of purple that decorated the butterfly's wings. Emerging from the bathroom, Yuki turned of the light scrambled into bed, still grinning from her minor achievement with Kanda.

She snuggled into the duvet that was becoming more and more necessary the closer they got to America. They would be arriving in New York in the early morning of the day after next and there had been a significant temperature drop during the day despite the ship's central heating. Drawing the source of warmth closer to herself, Yuki drifted off into a peaceful and yet elated sleep. Just as the realms of dream finally welcomed the Japanese Exorcist, a subtle sensation started at the back of her mind.

It was an odd feeling, not something that could really be explained to those who had never experienced it. It was a sort of _tugging_, too softly for Yuki to notice, but if it grew then soon it would reach the point where it felt like every cell in her body was moving in a certain direction. Well, perhaps not every cell, simply the blood the coursed through her being. Tugging towards shore where the Akuma awaited her.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the night, cut off from any light – artificial or otherwise – the necklace sat. The butterfly continued to glow with an eerie purple light, pulsating in its glass confines it rhythm with its tiny heartbeat.

**A/N; And as some sort of poor compensation of not being able to update frequently, I shall actually reply to your heartfelt reviews (all 9 of them, I feel so loved!)**

**greenteamoose - yeah I liked her reaction too, it didn't fit her character for her to just sit there so I thought I'd throw a bit of comedy in there while I'm at it. And it's meant to.... as you've probably now figured out....**

**PhoenixRage92 - um, no, no it's not, that would be way too marysue (not that Yuki isn't already, but anywho....) and yes, she shall :D look forward to it!**

**Lathya - no, that would be fine lol, here it is, hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**KaraxLavi13 - lol, I like your enthusiasma and thanks, hope you liked it**

**Tainted Light - I know, mine too *cheshire grin***

**xXfluffyXx013 - it's a cute name, no need to explain, mine's definitely weirder! (oh god, I just realised that rhymed, shoot me now) thank you so much for reading it, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm glad you like it and it's my pleasure to write it (literally, it's the only thing keeping me sane(r) at the moment)**

**AkIrA121 - thanks, I'll try, no promises though**

**xXKaira-himeXx - once again, I'll try but no promises**

**Zack1996 - aw thank you, I do try and I will try but I refer you to the 2 previous replies to reviews (I am _not_ typing it again! lol) and I'll send that to you in a private review, the link doesn't show up too well otherwise but failing that the link is on my homepage thingie (just click the link on my name) or chapter 7**


End file.
